Diabolical Meets Dangerous
by AJ the BlueJay
Summary: When Duck Avenger's powerful enemy, the Evronian empire, kidnaps Drake's daughter, Gosalyn, for her emotional energy, Darkwing Duck thinks he can take on the whole race himself. But help is on the way, and Darkwing and Duck Avenger are about to strengthen their friendship in an unlikely way: taking on hostile aliens light-years from Earth! -Cover by winterpower98 (tumblr)
1. The Diabolical Duck Avenger

Duckburg's purveyor of truth and justice, the Duck Avenger, looked down into the city he loved. He stared at the streets below through his thin black mask and studied the citizens as they passed by.

The pride and joy of the state of Calisota was undoubtedly Duckburg. In Duckburg was where business tycoon Scrooge McDuck based his empire, and millions of commuters and permanent residents thrived within the city limits.

With its busy restaurants, nightclubs, and even a nationally-known casino operated by McDuck Enterprises, a lively flurry of chatter, car engines, and footsteps was always a given out in Duckburg's center square. It was hardly the place for deep insightful introspection or anything of that quiet, country-living sort. Not when Powerline was playing three blocks down to a sold-out crowd.

However, high above all the hustle and bustle, on the edge of a skyscraper's roof, it was easy to escape the urban jungle and find a moment of peace. At this height, one only had the sprawling night sky, the breeze carried in from the sea, and the bright lights to look down on.

He had to admit, this made city living worth it.

As Duck Avenger observed in silence, crowds crossed the intersection like ants on the move, the neon lights and electronic billboards painting their figures in an array of colors. From his vantage point, the nighttime noise was hushed to a mere whisper, the symphony of cricket chirps taking over as the more dominant ambiance.

If only every night was this doggone quiet, the hero thought to himself.

...never mind. Goodness knows what happened the last time.

The still evening air was broken by a sinister growl coming from somewhere nearby. A shiver slinked through Duck Avenger's spine, bringing him away from his thoughts. He turned around, ready to tell off whomever that decided to interrupt him, and yelped.

This was no nosy citizen as he was expecting. In fact, it was neither duck, nor dog, nor any other earth creature.

Standing on the roof, aiming a blaster at him, was an alien.

It was duck-like in that it had the signature bill, and the short, rotund body. However, its head was engulfed in a bright white flame of energy. It was a being that Duck Avenger had the displeasure of encountering more than once on his recent adventures. and he sighed when he realized his slow patrol was about to pick up.

"Can't a superhero have one moment of peace without you Freezeflames butting in?" he said to the creature.

Duck Avenger's mild frustration was lost on the Freezeflame, who he knew was so exceptionally mind-controlled that the only thing it comprehended was the inner voice telling it to destroy, destroy. Thus, the only way the alien could respond to the jumpsuit-clad duck tapping his foot in front of him was by shooting its blaster right at its target.

"Yeow!" Duck Avenger hit the deck hard, the bullet of energy missing him and sailing off into the distance. Duck Avenger glanced at his attacker, who was walking toward him menacingly.

"Nice way to greet someone," he grumbled, and as the Freezeflame neared the duck, he surged forward, striking his foe with his X-Transformer shield. "Return to sender, buddy!" He watched the Freezeflame tumble away from him, and he squeezed the shield in his fist with assurance.

A loud bang sounded to his right, drawing his attention. Two more Freezeflames were appearing from the roof's exit, their cold, empty eyes seeing nothing but the duck they needed to exterminate.

Duck Avenger rolled his eyes and ducked again as another blaster bolt sailed over. "Great. You brought friends," he muttered, then raised his voice. "If I'd known this was gonna be a party, I would've brought chips!"

His quiet night was wrecked, but looking on the bright side, a little bit of exercise never hurt.

And it had been a while since he was bothered by invaders.

"No matter. I can still entertain you kooks for a little while." Duck Avenger rubbed his boot on the rough concrete, readying himself for some fun. He stared down the Freezeflames with a smirk as they charged toward him.

Before they could reach him, Duck Avenger jumped up and threw his X-Transformer over the heads of his attackers. They stared at it as it flew away from them. The technological marvel warped and bent its square shape into that of a boomerang, and it circled back toward the Freezeflames again. The swirling metallic projectile caught all three of them on the chin, knocking them backward.

"Not too many boomerangs where you come from, huh? That's too bad!" said Duck Avenger, running up to catch the X-Transformer, now back in its original form. The Freezeflames were sufficiently fazed, and the flame surrounding their heads grew bigger with their anger. "It's a classic that just keeps coming back! Toodles!"

He waved at his adversaries and dashed toward the roof's edge. With a mighty leap, he was sailing in the air before he landed on the next roof over.

Static cut through his footsteps, drawing his attention to the X-Transformer. The shield was receiving a voice communication.

"DA, are you alright?" a voice crackled on the shield's speaker.

"Just dandy, One," Duck Avenger responded to his partner on the other end. "Some enflamed Freezeflames decided to crash my patrol, so I thought I'd teach 'em a lesson."

"Enflamed? Sounds like a troubling redundancy," One pointed out.

Duck Avenger sighed. "No, enflamed as in they're- Never mind. Computers don't understand banter, do they?"

"Yes, we do," said One, "but only the intelligent kind."

Duck Avenger didn't need to see One's face to know he was snickering. "Whatever, giga-brat."

He reached the roof's edge and dove off, prepared to drop dramatically into his trusty vehicle, the 313-X, parked ten stories below. But when he looked down, two strange individuals in purple uniforms were seated in its cockpit, blissfully unaware of what surprise was about to drop in on them.

"Great howlin'-" Duck Avenger yelled in surprise but was cut off by his crash landing right on top of the intruders in his car. The pile of hero and stranger crowding the 313-X's cab loosed a collective groan and began trying to freeing themselves from this game of Twister they were in.

Duck Avenger, recognizing his unwelcome guests, wiggled his X-Transformer's fist underneath the unwanted passengers. He pressed a button and the fist sprang from its locked position, launching the alarmed trespassers out of the car and into a nearby dumpster.

"Don't you stupid Evronians have any manners?" he yelled at the dumpster as he retook his rightful place at the helm of the 313-X. The now soiled and stinky Evronian aliens surfaced from under trash bags to see Duck Avenger revving the engine and speeding off in a cloud of dust.

The Evronians were an all too common opponent of Duck Avenger these days. Ever since the militaristic race first invaded Duckburg to enslave an entire cast of soap opera stars, Duck Avenger took pride in being a constant thorn in their sides.

Duck Avenger looked over his shoulder to see the slender beings scrambling out of the dumpster and glancing around frantically. He figured he had seen the last of his foes for tonight and refocused on where he was flying.

A moment later, he spotted the Evronians growing bigger in his rearview mirror. He gasped and looked back to see them on their floating discs with a Freezeflame companion each, rapidly gaining on him.

"Why don't you take a hike, you space-uglies!" Duck Avenger exclaimed, shaking his fist at the hostile aliens.

"The only thing we will be taking is your life, Earthling!" an Evronian answered back. He then turned to his Freezeflame and shouted, "Fire!"

The Freezeflames fired their blasters at the 313-X. Duck Avenger lowered his head as bolts flew by in rapid succession.

"Not for sale, I'm afraid," said Duck Avenger, and he jerked his steering wheel to the left. The car sliced into the air with a sharp turn, catching the Evronians off guard. They turned their discs too and were soon back on Duck Avenger's trail.

He dipped and climbed and bobbed and weaved as fast as the 313-X could take him, trying to shake the Evronians. But they held fast to Duck Avenger, easily matching him with their years of combat training.

He flew between two buildings and descended into the main district, keeping well above the citizens so as not to endanger them. The 313-X dodged its way around many a gargoyle decorating city hall, providing perfect cannon fodder for the Freezeflames' less-than-stellar aim. Each bolt was powerful enough to disintegrate a gargoyle, sending fragments of mineral to the surface below.

"Yeesh, hope the mayor doesn't find out…" Duck Avenger sighed, then he shrieked as a laser bolt hit the driver-side door and scratched its freshly waxed surface.

He pressed a button on his steering wheel, connecting him to his hideout. "Evronians are on my tail, One! It's time for the ol' nine and three-quarter routine."

"Roger that, hero. It's ready when you are!"

Duck Avenger slammed the brake and yanked the steering wheel to the right, bringing the 313-X into an abrupt U-turn. The look of chilling joy grew on the Evronian soldiers as their foe faced them, but it quickly turned to terror when Duck Avenger hit the gas and blasted toward them. They dipped to avoid a collision and looked back to see Duck Avenger rocketing away.

"By Evron, he'll not get away!" an Evronian shouted, and he brought his disc around and followed, with his cohort not far behind.

He raced over the city towards the side of the tallest building in Duckburg. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, but Duck Avenger only accelerated towards it. His eyes narrowed with focus as the stone wall came closer and closer, and he shut them, bracing himself. In an instant, the sounds of the city were muffled to silence, and he opened his eyes to see that he safely passed right through as if it had never existed.

"Now, One!" Duck Avenger yelled, slamming the brake and stopping with a piercing screech.

As Duck Avenger vanished inside the building, the approaching Evronians were astounded. "Sir, this is our chance to see his hideout!" a nasally-voiced Evronian said to the one flying next to him.

"Good thinking, Kursaal," said the other, his beak curling upward. "Full speed ahead!"

They increased their speed, their eyes steeled in determination as they focused on the approaching phony wall.

But they didn't have the same luck as their enemy.

With a loud crash, metal, Freezeflame, and Evronian matter collided with the now solid side of the building. Gravity took hold of them, bringing them down, battered and bruised to the ground below.

Duck Avenger heard the crash and pumped his fist in the air. He jumped out of the 313-X still high on adrenaline and exited the runway into the main room of Ducklair Tower's 151st floor.

The tower was purchased by Scrooge McDuck after its owner, billionaire inventor Everett Ducklair disappeared, and soon it was filled with tenants of all kinds. It was a real estate gold mine, housing apartments, restaurants, and even local news channel 00.

But unbeknownst to any Duckburgian, it also housed the lair of Duck Avenger on a secret floor at the top, underneath an elaborate metallic structure.

It was a spacious place, with marvelous gadgets and gizmos covering its towering walls. And in the middle of this great hub, a giant computer the size of a car stood proud, executing its many programs that controlled all aspects of the tower. Atop it was a large green sphere where a head gently floated. It looked like a duck in every sense, with a slightly scruffy haircut and sideburns reminiscent of the great Scrooge McDuck.

The duck head was only an illusion, however. An image generated by the powerful computer to communicate visually with regular people. This was One, the most powerful and capable artificial intelligence in the world, and Duck Avenger's loyal partner.

"There's nothing better than sticking it to a couple of Evronian losers, eh, One?" he joked, greeting One with a wave.

"A successful night, indeed, Duck Avenger!" nodded One. "Although, I wonder what exactly those soldiers were doing inside the 313-X."

"Probably were just jealous they couldn't get a swingin' car like that back home."

"But it's not a particularly special car. Even with the modifications you have made, it's still at least ten model years behind today's vehicles."

Duck Avenger's puffed chest gave way to slumped shoulders. "Way to ruin my moment," he griped. "Haven't you heard of 'letting people down easy'?"

"I am a computer, DA. The only 'thing' I can be is factual and logical."

"Alright, then," Duck Avenger challenged playfully, "what, pray tell, is your 'factual and logical' reason?"

"For starters, they've seen you in 313-X before. Perhaps they were examining it to learn secrets about you. However-"

One was cut off by Duck Avenger's gasp. "Omigosh, you're right! And if they know about 313...maybe they know about you, a-and were trying to hack into the tower!"

"Calm down, old bean," One reassured with his calming, sophisticated voice. "My defenses against cyber-attacks are unmatched, so their attempts would have been fruitless."

Duck Avenger sighed in relief, then walked toward the window, which held the city's picturesque view. "Well, hopefully, those Evro-jerks have learned their lesson for now."

"Believe me, DA," snickered One, "after an embarrassment like this, they won't be coming back anytime soon," The floor-to-ceiling one-way window was transformed into a grid of monitors. On a normal day, it could show the hottest TV programs or one of Duckburg's many surveillance feeds. But at this moment, it flashed a perfectly captured freeze frame of the Evronians' moment of impact against Ducklair Tower.

Duck Avenger burst out laughing as he saw Evronian, Freezeflame, and disc alike smashed into the stone like bugs on a windshield. "This is amazing! How did you get this?"

"Well, I only have access to every camera in the city if you recall. It was just a matter of selecting the best angle," One explained.

"Brother, that's one for the photo album!"

"A perfect keepsake," One concurred, and he returned the window's display to the city landscape.

Duck Avenger looked back out into the night as Duckburg continued to bustle as if nothing happened. This view wasn't quite as colorful as what he had across town previously, but with a decisive victory for Duck Avenger, it was undoubtedly sweeter.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've put a lot of work into this and I'm excited for y'all to read what's to come. This is my first time writing for Duck Avenger, so I hope I did him justice. But what of those poor Evronians? Well, come back next time when they discover _Mallards in Duckburg_!


	2. Mallards in Duckburg

Back on ground level, two Evronians were brushing garbage off of themselves after free-falling into another dumpster at the hands of Duck Avenger.

"This failure will be difficult to explain to General Zondag," remarked Kursaal, flicking a candy-bar wrapper off his shoulder. The other one cut his cohort down with an angry glare. "Um, d-did I say something wrong, sir?" whimpered the cowering Evronian.

"Of course you did, you stupid little insect!" thundered the other Evronian, slapping his subordinate, "The Duck Avenger was within our grasp, and you made us fall for the oldest trick in the galaxy! General Zondag will have our heads for this! So before I blast you myself, ask once more if you said something wrong."

The growl coming from his throat overwhelmed Kursaal with fear. "I'm sorry, Captain Zargon!" he squeaked, covering his head with his hands.

Zargon was slightly taller than Kursaal and much more unyielding in his rage, making him an intimidating field commander that wouldn't be disrespected. He snorted and stepped away from Kursaal before he did something he knew he would regret. Kursaal scooted over to his disc and as far away from his angry superior as possible.

"The Duck Avenger has given Evron nothing but trouble ever since the meddling shrimp interfered with that stupid party!" Zargon continued to vent to no one in particular. "This type of resistance is unprecedented for our great army!"

Kursaal tried to pay no mind to Zargon's woes as he prepared the discs for their return trip. His proactiveness and quick mind were often admired by his peers, but just as often criticized when he missed the mark.

A loud beeping on the console drew Kursaal from his busy work. He touched the panel, opening the notification. Measurements in his own language were informing him that a person with substantial emotional power was nearby.

The Evronians conquered planets by sucking the emotion out of their victims and exploiting it to power their weapons, starships, and even themselves. The hollow shell left behind was taken by the Evronians as a Freezeflame and used as a pawn to aid their conquest of the universe.

The readings just from the disc's basic instruments were unlike anything Kursaal had seen before. The emotional power here was substantial. If he and Zargon were to kidnap whoever this was and bring them to the top Evronian scientist, Zoster, to be Freezeflamed, they could utilize this essence to make the strongest warriors in the galaxy.

Warriors that could easily crush the Duck Avenger and pave the way for the Evronians to finally conquer Earth. The benefits would be so tremendous that no one would care about their recent defeat.

Kursaal looked in the rough direction the coordinates displayed and caught sight of a group of ducks walking on the sidewalk across from where he was. One of them, dressed in a green sweater vest and pink shirt, stretched his arms to the sky and yawned.

"Come on, dad, you can't be sleepy," said the little red-headed girl next to the yawning duck.

"Wha? I didn't yawn," he denied. "Did I yawn, Launchpad?" He turned to the duck behind him, a tall, muscular one in a jacket and pants, with a goggled cap and scarf.

"Well, uh-" the one called Launchpad barely had time to get a thought in before the shorter duck cut him off.

"See, Gosalyn? No yawn."

"Sure, Mr. 'Terror that Flaps in the Night'," Gosalyn mocked, snickering.

"Hey, don't be throwing that out willy-nilly. A secret identity should preferably be kept secret, no matter the place."

"Come on, dad, you're being crazy."

"Am not. I'm being perfectly rational."

"Oh, yeah? Watch." Gosalyn jumped onto a potted plant and shouted, "Hey, everyone! My dad is Darkwing Duck!"

Her father froze and whipped his head around frantically, his eyes wide. He was just exposed in a very public area.

But to his shock, not a soul even so much as looked up. The hustle and bustle were completely undisturbed.

Gosalyn jumped down and sent a smug look to her father. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I'll give you something to worry about later, little missy…" he snarled to himself as the group continued walking.

Kursaal looked back to his console to glance at the readings once more. He then turned to Zargon. "Sir?"

"What do you want, Kursaal?"

"I-I know how we can save our reputation."

Drake Mallard, Gosalyn, and Launchpad continued trekking down the street to the garage where they had left the car. A whistling drone sliced suddenly through the din of the city, and the Mallards beheld two streaks of purple and white zooming by them overhead. All three ducked, avoiding a collision by mere inches.

As fast as the streaks had been upon them, they grew smaller and smaller until they were specks among the inky sky.

The crowds began to chatter about what they just witnessed, and Gosalyn's voice was one of the loudest among them.

"Keen gear, did you see that, dad?" she said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yes, honey, I did," Drake replied. "Even if they didn't nearly run us over, I don't think anybody could've missed that." He gestured toward the sky.

Launchpad fixed his gaze where Drake pointed, scratching his beak. "Could that have been a shooting star?"

Drake shook his head. "A shooting star this close to the ground? Try again, Launchpad. Some kid was probably piloting his model plane haphazardly. I mean, you of all people should recognize it."

"Maybe it was aliens coming from an alternate dimension to enslave duck-kind!" Gosalyn shouted.

Drake stared down at his spirited daughter with condescending eyebrows raised. "Really, Gosalyn?"

"Come on, dad, it could happen! They could come out of the sky in giant spaceships and kidnap every last duck on Earth! Then they could hook you up to these machines the size of trucks, and suck out your-"

"Alright, no more cheesy sci-fi films for you tonight!" Drake wrenched Gosalyn from her wild fantasies and lifted her onto his shoulders.

"They're not cheesy!" she argued.

"Oh, please," Drake chuckled. "If that cheap debacle of a movie was anything but cheesy, I'll eat my hat."

"How would it even fit in your stomach, DW?"

"…LP? Shush."

The ducks maneuvered their way back into the crowd, where the sight of the mysterious beings flying by was quickly forgotten. Not one of them noticed the tiniest of trackers nestle itself into Gosalyn's pigtail like a piece of lice.

The alarm clock sang out its chorus of clanging bells, drawing Donald Duck from his slumber. The dissonant song was a familiar sound to his ears, but that didn't make it any less annoying. A fist was brought down hard on the clock, and the clattering ceased immediately.

The duck yawned loudly and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his fuzzy vision.

His bedroom looked the same as it always had, with a simple wooden dresser across from his bed, a bookshelf next to the door, and a fuzzy pink rug contrasting against the tiled floor. A homey touch to the industrial feel of the 151st floor.

His arm reflexively reached to grab the now silent clock from his nightstand. He brought the device in front of his face and squinted at the digital readout.

"11:14," he mumbled. "Guess I slept in..."

Wait. Slept in?! He had an important engagement lined up for today. A city over. At noon.

"WAK!"

A video monitor lowered itself into Donald's room and One appeared on the screen. Not that Donald noticed. He was too busy throwing off his nightshirt and scrambling through the dresser across from his bed for an outfit.

"I figured you were awake from the earsplitting quack, but I thought I would pop in and see for sure," came One's synthetic speech.

Donald shrieked and instinctively covered himself. "Excuse me! Some of us are trying to dress here!"

"Are you hearing yourself?" One questioned, his eyebrow raised, "You don't even wear pants, so you're not all that more naked now than you are usually."

"Well, the principle matters, you peeping tom!" yelled Donald, backing away from the monitor and against the four-poster's foot.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better, I won't look," One said tiredly, and his image disappeared from the monitor.

Donald nodded with a snort and returned to searching for his favorite sailor suit, grumbling and muttering to himself the entire time. He yanked the black shirt out and wiggled into it, fastening the white buttons in a hurry.

After throwing the collar down his back, One's spoke again, "Are you decent yet, Mr. Duck?"

Donald puffed out his chest in front of the dresser's mirror, briefly admiring the handsome duck reflected back to him. "Yes, One. What's shakin'?"

Donald caught a glimpse of One's trademark visage fading in as he ducked into the bathroom to freshen up. "Well, you'll be happy to know that after your smashing victory over those Evronian soldiers-"

"Smashing, ha! That would be a killer headline," said Donald through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"It would certainly make for a hot story. As I was saying, while you were asleep, I covertly traced the Evronian's energy trail as they retreated."

Donald spat into the sink and wiped his beak with a hand towel. "You followed them? How?"

One's green face was replaced with a map of the entire west coast. A dotted line was drawn coming south out of Duckburg.

"Well, once an analysis was performed on their particular wavelength, it wasn't hard to track them right out of Duckburg."

Donald scampered out of the bathroom and swiped his wallet and keys from the nightstand. "Great job, One."

The map on-screen was quickly replaced by One's confused face. "That's all? No long-winded call to action?"

Donald caught the look just as he opened the bedroom door and flashed an awkward grin. "Yeah... See, I need to be in St. Canard fifteen minutes ago. But, hey, be a peach and find out where those Ev-wrong-ians are flying towards, and how soon we can kick their tyrannical rear-ends, 'kay?"

Donald was gone before One could say anything more, slamming the door behind him. As his face reappeared in the glass orb that crowned the supercomputer he was housed in, he simulated a sigh.

The duck he befriended was an interesting soul, make no mistake. If only the poor soul could wake up on time.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The Evronians are up to something now. What could they have in store for Gosalyn? And what is this special engagement that Donald is going to all the way in St. Canard? Well, some of you might know. The rest will need to come back next time for a meeting of _The Single Dad's Club_!


	3. The Single Dad’s Club

Across the bay, in the suburban district of St. Canard, quite a similar scene of panicked rushing was playing out on 537 Avian Way. Drake Mallard had spent the morning preparing his home to host the Single Dad's Club, a semi-regular gathering of single fathers from around the Audubon Bay area.

Showing up today was Donald Duck and his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie from Duckburg, and Goofy from nearby Spoonerville, along with his son, Max. A modest gathering to be sure, but they were very proud of the bond they had formed through their mutual struggles. After all, trying to be two parents for the price of one was no easy feat.

Drake, in particular, found it especially hard sometimes. None of the other members had a life like him. Sure, there were the typical fatherly problems like mortgages, parent-teacher meetings, and trying to understand the latest trends the youth were latching onto. But add onto that being a vigilante crime fighter every night, and most parents would buckle under the strain.

But not Drake. He wasn't just any other costumed bozo running around catching robbers. He was the terror that flapped in the night. He was the chips and dip at the party of justice.

He was Darkwing Duck. And Darkwing Duck knew how to host guests.

At least that's what he loudly proclaimed before stepping back into nothing and tumbling down the stairs, landing in a pile by the front door.

"Are you okay, dad?" called Gosalyn, who was pressed against the second-floor banister staring down at Drake.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. Luckily for me, my _back_ broke my fall," Drake winced.

Drake eased himself to his feet and saw Launchpad standing outside the kitchen, carrying a bowl of his award-winning potato salad. "Gee, DW, I didn't know you could crash so well," he said, setting the bowl down at the table.

"Well, I learned from the best, didn't I?" Drake retorted.

"Aw, you flatter me, DW!" Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck's faithful pilot, took pride in the fact that he could crash anything, and on their harebrained adventures, there was many an opportunity.

"Don't mention it. Now, is everything ready? Food prepared?"

"Roger!" Launchpad confirmed. The table held a variety of consumables, among them a compelling deli tray, a decadent chocolate cake, and even the tried and true veggie platter. It was a spread sure to please any crowd.

"Card games set?"

"Righty-o, DW!" Piles of the group's favorite card and board games stood on the coffee table, ready to be played.

"Room cleaned?" Drake turned a narrow gaze up to Gosalyn, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, dad," she sighed overdramatically.

Drake pumped his fist. "Yes! Excellent job, troops. Now we can await the arrival of our anticipated guests."

Launchpad bounced in excitement. "Gee, I can't wait to see Goofy again!"

Gosalyn slid down the railing to join them. "Me, Max, and the triplets are gonna try and beat Space Station Warfare 2." She proceeded to run and jump around the room making blaster sounds.

Drake chuckled. "And I'd just like to catch up with ol' Donald."

The clocked ticked noon, and Goofy and Donald arrived at the Mallard household within the next 10 minutes. They greeted each other with handshakes and the occasional hug, while Gosalyn did her part and led the kids to where the fun was.

After greetings, they all gathered around the table to sample the food. Conversations began among all four adults as they munched away.

The topics they covered were pretty standard fare for the group, from horrible PTA meetings to electric bills to the horrors of delinquent drivers. Stories of repair mishaps and toy-laden pratfalls were exchanged, and laughter filled the room at all the appropriate moments.

After this initial round of chewing the fat, the adults naturally split off into separate conversations, with Goofy and Launchpad exchanging tales about crashes and the hottest TV reruns. The two men were thick as thieves, both finding common ground in their love for the world. And perhaps their shared clumsiness.

Meanwhile, Drake and Donald excused themselves to the living room couch, continuing a talk about laundry.

"So, the Color Catcher is supposed to go in the washer instead of the dryer?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, it'll only do its job in the washer," Donald confirmed.

"I wish I had known about this sooner! I could've saved a basket of my shirts from that grievous green dye."

Donald could only laugh. "Well, it sounds like everything's around here's going grand otherwise."

"Yehp yehp yehp," said Drake, cracking his knuckles. "The ol' ship is still sailing straight."

Poor Drake still found himself tangled in the tiniest aspects of domestic life. An unfortunate side effect of devoting one's self to a secret identity for so long. But that's why he trusted Donald to help him out.

He had provided Drake with so much helpful advice since he adopted Gosalyn. Drake's pride wouldn't admit it out loud, but his newly acquired parenting skills owed a lot to Donald and his experience raising his wily nephews.

"So, how's life in Duckburg?" Drake asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good. The boys are doing well in school, and of course, they love traveling the world with Uncle Scrooge."

"McMoneybags is still doing the treasure hunting gig, eh?"

"Yep. He says it keeps him fit and sharp, and away from board meetings."

"A likely story, but come on. We both know those nephews of his are the real reason."

Donald chuckled. "Perhaps. And having a superhero on the payroll helps keep life interesting too."

Drake grimaced. "Ooooooh, that Gizmoduck…" His jealousy for the happy-go-lucky do-gooder of Duckburg was only matched by his hatred for crime. "You know, I bet that Duck Avenger guy could put Gizmoduck right out of commission."

"You really think so?" Donald blurted out.

"Of course! He's taken down aliens and time bandits all by himself, while I'm stuck with-" Drake stopped himself and cleared his throat, realizing that he risked letting the cat out of the bag.

"...uh, stuck with mortgages and…Launchpad." He prayed silently that Donald would buy it.

"Well, Unk always said that Launchpad was a handful."

Drake sighed internally. He bought it.

They went on chattering from there about life in Duckburg and St. Canard, and then the two waddled to the kitchen so that Donald could show off some new recipes.

Drake put a lot of trust in Donald Duck. He was right by his side when he adopted Gosalyn, providing helpful instructions to a duck who, frankly, had no idea what he was doing.

Drake felt guilty sometimes hiding this side of himself from his best friend, but it was for the better. He cared about Donald too much to put him in unnecessary danger, especially when Darkwing had enemies that wanted him dead. If keeping a tight beak meant Donald's safety, then so be it.

As Donald opened the fridge to fish out what he needed, a particular thought came to Drake's mind. "Say, Donny?" he asked.

"What's up?"

"What do you know about Evronians?"

Donald stared at him as if he had just asked for the meaning of life. "Uhhhhh, wh-whaddaya mean, Drake?" he stammered.

"Well, get this," he began, leaning against the island. "Me, LP, and Gos were in Duckburg last night for a movie, and as we're walking back to the car, out of nowhere a pack of perfidious purple punks comes flying out from the alley next to us." Drake had jumped up onto a chair and whipped his hand upward to imitate the movement. "They bolted right over us in a streak of light and vanished into the sky. Gosalyn called them aliens, and, I'll admit, I thought she was nuts.

"The thing is, I did a bit of online searching last night just to make sure I was right. I thought it was just some idiot flying his drone too close to the ground. But then, I discovered this race of beings called Evronians." Drake emphasized the name with great curiosity.

Donald looked like he'd seen a ghost. Drake hadn't expected this reaction, and just as he saw it, Donald's gaze turned serious.

"They're no one you need to worry about," he said firmly, but then his eyes darted to the ground as he returned to the fridge.

Donald's nervous shuffling sent a red flag Drake's way, and his detective mind began to whir. "Really? You seem to be doing a lot of worrying about them all of a sudden."

"I mean it, Drake. The Evronians are no laughing matter."

Drake pointed at Donald assuredly. "A-ha, so you do know about them!"

"Alright, fine. I only know what I've seen in the papers. They're an alien race some people claim to have seen around Duckburg. But I'm telling you, they are not your problem."

"Tell that to the personalities I pondered online. They say the Evronians can suck up people's emotions!"

Donald crossed his arms. "Those are just crazed conspiracy theorists looking for clicks. I hope you don't think the nonsense they spout is fact."

Drake gulped. He did think that. But he couldn't let Donald know. "Uhhh, o-of course not," he said, flashing a grin. "Who would just believe some wacko on the Internet?"

Donald nodded. "I'm only trying to protect you, Drake. You and that rascal of yours. Now, lemme show this doozy of a recipe. The boys love it."

Drake stepped up next to Donald as the shorter duck began relaying instructions for this elaborate pasta salad. Drake wasn't really paying attention, though. His thoughts were lost in the mystery of the strange purple beings he saw.

Donald's dismissal of the Evronians only seemed to stoke the fire of curiosity in Drake's mind. Especially after he had Donald staring like a deer looking into headlights when he only mentioned them.

Conspiracies or not, these beings were incomparable to any foe he had ever encountered before. If these Evronians were out there and they really had a problem with Earth, he would receive monumental glory being Earth's mighty savior.

The fame and recognition almost made Drake dizzy with excitement. He bit his tongue, trying not to squeal in sheer bliss.

This was bigger than bank robbers and secret agents. This was even bigger than Taurus Bulba.

Donald was right. The Evronians were not Drake's problem.

They were Darkwing Duck's problem.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, Drake has a plan. But does he know what he's getting into? And does he know that the Evronians have a plan of their own? No. But you do. Cause I just told you. So come back next time to see _A Change in Plans_!


	4. A Change in Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Before we begin, I hope all of you out there are having a merry Christmas and a happy Holiday season. Best wishes from me to you!

* * *

Just outside of Earth's atmosphere, a sinister starship floated dormant, locked in geosynchronous orbit with the planet. The sloping silver exterior and giant duck beak at the front resembled no interstellar object ever created on Earth.

Hence why there were no Earth astronauts inside. Instead, walking to the elevator, having deposited their discs near the bay hatch, were Zargon and Kursaal.

"B-but, sir," Kursaal whined to his superior, "if the general finds out that we tried to cover up our failure, we will be space dust for sure!"

"I don't understand why you are so apprehensive, Kursaal. After all, this was your brilliant idea."

"Yes, but I didn't imagine you would take me seriously!"

After pressing the button to call the elevator, Zargon turned to address Kursaal face to face. "Kursaal, if you ever want to become a great leader in this empire, you must act on your instincts, and maintain confidence no matter what the fates decide. Now, can I trust you to keep that confidence, or do you need to wait in your quarters like a private?"

Kursaal hesitated as if he were going to respond. Instead, he bowed his head and said nothing more, which pleased Zargon. His first mate's grating voice was wearing down his patience. Patience he would need for this deviation in their mission.

The elevator door gave way, and the two stepped inside and remained silent throughout their short ride.

The elevator halted and the doors opened, revealing the main deck, where a crew of ten Evronians was overseeing powerful computers situated in a long row against the far wall. A wide glass windshield protected the stalwart crew from the elements.

As Zargon and Kursaal stepped out of the elevator, each crew member halted their tasks and kneeled to pay their respects.

"Might and power to you, Captain Zargon," they chorused in greeting.

"Everyone up," Zargon responded, and everyone returned to their feet, their full attention focused on him. He sat in his captain's chair in the center of the deck and addressed his crew. "Our duties are far from over. Our mission on Earth has led to the discovery of a new priority target. Kursaal?"

Kursaal scampered to the computer closest to him and began typing on the virtual keyboard on-screen. The giant monitor in the center of the ship hummed to life, and as all eyes fell upon its crystal glass, various charts and graphs popped up into view. All in attendance gasped at the sight.

On the screen was a complete profile of Gosalyn. The tracker was relaying information on Gosalyn's emotional power as well as her location. Every eye was transfixed on the incredible results, every brain was buzzing with the potential uses of such a powerful sentimental core.

"I can see some of you have already calculated the detour we shall be making," Zargon said with pride, "This little girl is a valuable asset for our scientific community and can unlock untold power for our armies. That's precisely why her capture and delivery to Venus shall be our new objective."

"Sir, General Zondag is on the Holo-Communicator!" Kursaal interrupted, shaking with fear, "I warned you of this!"

Zargon, unlike his comrade, was as unshaken as ever. Yes, this was a wrench in their perfect plan, but Zargon had strong faith that the general would trust their little proposal.

"Patch him through," said Zargon. "I know he'll be pleased with this new direction."

Kursaal swallowed his reluctance, then typed a command at his computer. A metallic hum echoed around them as the holographic image of the great General Zondag was phased in on a raised platform in front of Zargon. It was merely a silhouette filled with purple and blue static at first, but over the next few seconds, the static morphed and distorted until Zondag stood on the platter, fully formed, as if he were actually standing among them.

His stance was one that commanded unyielding devotion and submission, an air complemented by his horned helmet and flowing robes, all in black, and his glowing blue eyes, completely stoic. Everyone knelt at the arrival of their general.

"There is no need to explain yourself, Captain Zargon. I have heard every word." Zondag's baritone voice sent a nervous chill through every bone in the room as they all bowed their heads.

Zargon's confidence suddenly fled as he looked for any indication in Zondag's face that he and his squadron were not about to be disintegrated. All it would take was a few simple words from the general, and the ship would be blasted into oblivion, its remains destined to drift forever in the void.

"I, like yourself, see a great deal of potential in this Earthling you have happened upon. Zoster has informed me that he and his colleagues are nearing completion of the Trauma project. All they would need to realize their plans for the perfect Evronian soldier is the magnitude of energy that I see resides in this little girl. Since you two made the discovery, you shall personally oversee the capture of this... one called Gosalyn."

"By any means necessary, General," Zargon promised, "your wishes shall be fulfilled."

"For the sake of your pitiful lives, I hope you do. Might and power!"

"Might and power to you, General," recited each voice in adoration. Zondag crossed his muscular arms and smirked to his loyal soldiers before static enveloped and deformed his image, crushing it into a ball that shrunk until it was gone from sight. All the tension on deck was released with the general's exit.

Zargon stood up and shouted, "You heard our great general! This Earth child must be captured immediately! Myself, Kursaal, and three others shall venture to Earth to carry out the attack. Everyone else shall monitor the tracker and update us with pertinent information. As soon as the Earth night begins, we strike. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone bellowed, bowing their heads.

"Very well. Carry on," said Zargon, before walking once again to the elevator to retire to his quarters.

"Sir?" said Kursaal, following after Zargon. "What about the two Earthlings that were with the girl? They may try to protect her."

Zargon turned to his first-mate as the elevator doors swept open, "You're right, Kursaal. She must be alone to simplify her capture. Therefore, her companions must be destroyed." Zargon replied, his beak curling upwards.

The hostile snarl in his voice made one thing clear as the doors removed the deck from his sight: Zargon would personally see that they would not return empty-handed this time.

The sun was setting into the Audubon Bay when Donald arrived back at Ducklair Tower. He parked the 313-X in the employee section of the garage (one of the few privileges of working as caretaker of the tower under his Uncle Scrooge) and hopped out. He made sure to grab his bag of leftover potato salad and baked beans and whistled his way to the elevator. He entered and pressed a particular green button that was hidden behind the keylock.

"Honey, I'm home," he said into the speaker on the panel of buttons.

"Welcome, old bean!" came One's reply through the intercom, and the elevator shot upwards at breakneck speed. It was only seconds before the elevator halted again, leaving Donald visibly disoriented. The doors unfurled, and Donald stumbled out, feeling sick to his stomach.

One shook his head inside his globe. "The Duck Avenger shaken by an undemanding hydraulic transport apparatus?!"

Donald shook the dizziness away and stuck out his tongue at One. "Can the sass, smart-alec, and take this to the fridge."

A container connected to a large tube rose from under the floor next to Donald. He shoved his bag of leftovers inside the container, which sunk back beneath the floor, to be whisked away to the kitchen nearby. Donald plopped himself into an armchair near the window, and gladly sunk into its plump cushioning.

"Chamomile tea?" asked One.

Donald nodded, and a platter wheeled its way over to the stretching duck, containing a mug of steaming tea, already steeped to perfection. Donald simply added sugar to his taste and proceeded to kick back and relax.

"So, Mr. Single Dad, did you enjoy your meeting today?"

"You bet," Donald replied, taking a sip of the soothing liquid, "Seeing the guys was exactly what I needed this week, especially Drake."

"Why Drake? That Mr. Goof seems like an infinitely more fascinating fellow."

"That's an understatement," Donald remarked. "But Drake… Poor guy is so in over his head all the time. I can't help but stick by him to make sure he doesn't blow something up."

"That incompetent, eh?"

Donald choked on his gulp. He swallowed it quickly and faced One. "Come on, give him a bit more credit than _that_." He placed the tea back on the platter and stood up on the chair. "If you were a brand-new father and had a rambunctious daughter getting into trouble all the time, wouldn't you feel a bit overwhelmed?"

One raised his eyebrow at Donald. "I don't think I'm the kind of being that could answer that question, if it wasn't already obvious."

Donald scoffed, walking towards One. "The point is, I feel for the guy. I want to do my part to make sure he doesn't screw this up, especially since he took her in only a day after they met."

One's went bug-eyed. "A day?! I may not be a biological, but that hardly feels like adequate time."

"That's what I said," Donald concurred, "but when I visited to show him how to pay his bills, I could tell just by looking that they were made for each other. It had only been a week and they were thick as thieves. She was even calling him Dad."

Donald pulled out his phone and searched through his images. "Wanna see what they look like?"

"Very well," said One.

Donald found the photo he was looking for and held it close to One's globe, so the computer could pick it up with his visual scanners. The virtual instruments meticulously analyzed the structure of both Gosalyn and Drake's faces and saved the data to his memory banks. He also looked up their records on the internet and added that data to their newly-created files as well.

"Drake Mallard," One pronounced slowly, "What an eccentric individual."

"Playing spy again, huh, One?" Donald poked.

"A necessary protocol, hero. You were even subjected to it when you first dropped in."

As One sifted through the data, studying what was gathered, his emotional subsets processed an opinion of the picture in the appropriate context and sent the reply to One's speech generator. "They definitely look like father and daughter," he smiled.

"Don't they?" Donald said, returning the grin, "Like two peas in a pod, or ham and cheese on a-"

"One second, hero," One interrupted. His internet search had happened upon an important correlation.

"What's the big idea?" Donald asked, tapping his foot at being so rudely cut off. One's concentration reverted to Donald after a moment, and his annoyance faded. "I know that look," he said, seeing the revelation across his partner's beak.

"Donald, does your friend know about your secret life?"

"What? O-of course not," Donald said, unsure of why One was asking him this. "He's just a stay-at-home, dad. There's no way he'd know about Duck Avenger."

One hummed to himself before saying, "I'm sorry I cut you off previously, but my logic circuits have uncovered something while creating Mr. Mallard's file. It seems the job title 'stay-at-home dad' may not be entirely appropriate."

A monitor sprung out from the floor, surprising Donald. It displayed a particular front page with the headline, "St. Canard Explosion Wipes Out Bulba".

"This front-page article of the Duckburg Times covers an explosion that occurred on top of St. Canard Tower a month ago. The incident involved Taurus Bulba, noted kingpin criminal, and Darkwing Duck, a local vigilante trying to arrest Bulba. Does the face ring a bell?"

On the side of the page was a vanity shot of Darkwing. Donald stared at Darkwing's gallant pose, which was no doubt provided to the newspaper by the egomaniacal duck.

"Well, of course, I've heard of Darkwing Duck! Channel 00 talks about him some...times…"

The more Donald studied those fluffy cheeks, the oversized bill, and the familiar eyes surrounded by a violet mask, the wider his own became. He was connecting the dots as well.

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Drake knew about the Evronians. They nearly ran him and his family over last night. His insatiable desire for fame would surely drive him to pursue them, and Donald knew from experience that a battle of that nature couldn't be won by just any weirdo in a costume.

Drake, and by extension Gosalyn, was in grave danger.

One saw Donald drop his phone in shock. It clattered to the ground, bouncing against the tile.

"Are you alright, hero?" One hoped he hadn't just overloaded his poor friend's receptors.

There were a thousand things Donald wanted to say, how One was right on the money, how Drake was about to sign his death sentence, how Duck Avenger needed to stop all this right now.

But the only words that escaped his beak were, "D-D-Drake...is DARKWING DUCK?!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** What a way to find out about your friend's secret identity. Next time, Darkwing Duck gets _On the Case_! See you then!


	5. Darkwing On the Case

In his secret lair inside one of the Audubon Bay Bridge's support towers, Darkwing Duck was hard at work finding out everything he could about the Evronians, those strange lavender beings that nearly turned him and his family into roadkill the night before.

Once Darkwing Duck was wrapped up in a new case, there was no stopping him. He poured all of his energy into hours of research, scrutinizing every document he could, analyzing all testimonies, developing theory after theory.

Such was the life of St. Canard's resident superhero. And he dared not rest until the villains were behind bars, or he simply passed out from exhaustion.

How could there be any rest, when there was fame, glory, and movie rights on the line?

And Gosalyn and Launchpad were with him every step of the way. Launchpad by choice (he was Darkwing's sidekick, after all), and Gosalyn because she snuck in against her father's wishes, and Darkwing didn't want to bother with convincing her to go back home.

He tried, but his mind was on his research, so even the tried and true "because I said so" came out rushed and half-hearted, and not at all convincing to Gosalyn. So, he merely asked Launchpad to keep her occupied while he returned to the books.

It was important to be the first to the crime. No time could be wasted if Darkwing wanted to save the world and reap everything that came with it.

What little information he had been able to gather before now mainly consisted of hokey conspiracy theories and hyperbolic rhetoric backed by pixelated (possibly embellished) pictures. Tonight, he needed more concrete, professional sources. If Darkwing Duck was to triumph, he would need to know his new foe inside, outside, and sideways. And he knew just where to turn.

Darkwing Duck received information about crimes in the city from any news media he could find, from the trustworthy voice of Dan Gander at KDUQ, the eloquence of the St. Canard Gazette, or even the outrageous sensationalism of the supermarket tabloids. No scrap of paper nor snippet of audio, no matter how ridiculous, was worth skipping over. A lead could be found anywhere, and Darkwing had his methods down to a science.

Which was exactly why Launchpad and Gosalyn were playing Parcheesi in another area in the sprawling base, so Darkwing could work in peace.

"The gutsy girl winds up, ready to destroy the competition with the winning roll!" she said as she lifted her arm to her head, the dice rattling away in hand.

A seven was all that was needed to bring her last piece home and win. Luckily for her, she always seemed to throw the right numbers time after time, much to her father's chagrin. In fact, Huey Duck once called her the Gladstone Gander of board games.

She gave the dice one more shake for good measure, then cast them dramatically onto the board. They bounced around, leaving their final outcome unknown. She locked eyes on the jumping cubes with determination.

At last, they settled upon the board, a four and a three shining in the moonlight.

"Yes!" she shouted, jumping for joy.

Launchpad was flabbergasted. "I don't believe it! That's your fifth perfect roll in a row!"

She climbed onto the table and stood proud, crossing her arms. "Yehp yehp yehp," she said, polishing her fingers on her periwinkle jersey in a manner reminiscent of Darkwing. "These hands are magical. Wanna play something else?"

"I think we covered all the games, Gos," said Launchpad, pointing to the pile of hastily stowed board games, their contents spilling and commingling with pieces from other games. Launchpad had met a similar end with each of them.

Gosalyn sighed and hopped down onto the floor. "Well, what else are we supposed to do while Mr. Hermit's in there reading himself silly?"

"I heard that!" called Darkwing, and when Launchpad and Gosalyn turned around, there he was, walking towards them, holding a steaming mug of coffee.

He was dressed in his signature teal turtleneck and violet jacket, a good outfit for defeating delinquents, but not exactly necessary for bookworming.

"I'm not just 'reading myself silly', o daughter of mine. A good detective must do extensive research to determine exactly what they are dealing with, so that the villain may be vanquished, and justice can be served."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I'd rather just get to the vanquishing part."

"Well, that's too bad. Then I guess you don't want to hear what I found about the Evronians." Darkwing began to saunter slowly away from her.

"Yeah, I do!" Gosalyn exclaimed and dashed past her father and into the library.

As Launchpad stood up and walked toward his hero, Darkwing sent a wink his direction. "Works every time."

Darkwing kept a vast library in his hideout. Mahogany bookshelves covered the wall opposite the entryway, and held within were a wide range of tomes, from encyclopedias to newspaper archives, to Darkwing's favorite mystery novels. Also in the library, housed in a file cabinet drawer inside the wall itself, were the Darkwing Files, where he archived every single case he ever worked on.

When Darkwing and Launchpad arrived, they saw Gosalyn staring at the giant corkboard next to his aging Quackintosh computer. A colorful collage of articles and photographs were pinned all over, with red string connecting each source together in twisting paths.

"Impressive, isn't it?" said Darkwing, not hiding his pride at his handiwork.

"It sure is, DW," said Launchpad, marveling over Darkwing's progress. "So, what have you found out?"

"Not much from the looks of this," said Gosalyn, pointing at the board. "For someone who talked trash about conspiracy theories last night, there sure are a lot of 'em here."

She was silenced with an annoyed glare from Darkwing. "W-well, I needed to compare each one for validity's sake."

"I could've helped, Dad! I see these windbags all the time on Grumblr. I know 'em like the back of my hand!"

"Duly noted, daughter of mine, but you would have been distracted by those clickbait-laden articles." He then turned aside to Launchpad and whispered, "Kids these days. They've got the attention span of a cocker-spaniel."

"Did you say something, Dad?" Gosalyn asked, knowing darn well what her father said. "Oh, sorry, you lost me." She shot a sly look his way and he rubbed at his temples in response.

"Anyway," he ground out, "those Internet lunatics provided a mere foundation, but now I've built the walls of this case. I've got the leads. I've got the evidence." His gesticulating grew wilder at this point. "And now, the unparalleled mind of Darkwing Duck shall put the case of the evil extraterrestrials to bed!" he shouted, puffing out his chest and sticking a finger in the air.

"Atta boy, DW!" Launchpad cheered, clapping his hands.

Gosalyn, however, was still not convinced. "Come on, dad, all this 'evidence' is no better than what those 'Internet lunatics' were spewing."

She was right. The newspaper reports were inconclusive at best, with not very much solid info to go on. "And I'm the one who said aliens in the first place. You must be off your game to be betting on the words of a little girl."

That was the last straw. Darkwing knew she was getting back at him for dozens of times she had been left home, but he didn't care. She had hit his ego in just the right place, and he would not stand for it.

"That's it, young lady!" he yelled. "If all you want to do is laugh and joke at the expense of the great Darkwing Duck, then you can go back home!"

"But, Dad-"

"Don't 'but, dad' me! You had your chance, and now it's gone! Go right home this instant!"

"Fine!" Gosalyn stomped off in a huff. "Who cares about stupid purple people eaters anyway…"

She marched over to the blue armchairs just outside the library and threw herself into one of them. She slammed the head of the statue on the end table with all her frustration. Her sour face remained with her as the chairs whisked her back to 537 Avian Way.

Darkwing returned to his corkboard, grumbling and muttering to himself. Launchpad swallowed, feeling the tension in the air turning his stomach inside out. He felt like he had to say something to get Darkwing back on track but struggled to find the right phrase.

He and Gosalyn never backed down from each other. It was an unfortunate side effect of having a spirited daughter, and an equally spirited father.

Launchpad finally broke the silence. "Sooooooooo um...how about the Evren...er, Eviano…"

"Evronians, LP," Darkwing groaned. He shook his head and walked over to Launchpad. "Well, at least you won't talk back to me." He unstuck a photograph and showed it to Launchpad. "My findings were interesting to say the least."

* * *

An Evronian squadron filed out of the elevator and into the launch warrior armed himself with a standard-issue plasma gun, which they holstered around the waist.

Zargon instead brought a special paralysis gun for his sidearm, which would immobilize his victim, rendering them no more useful than a statue.

Zargon looked it over with a sinister gleam in his eye. Failure was not an option. In fact, all the captain could see in his mind was triumph. There was no scenario in his mind that didn't result in great victory for his race.

Perfect.

With pride and adrenaline surging through him, he clipped the weapon to his belt and turned to his subordinates. "To your discs! Formation 6!" he barked.

The Evronian warriors were quick to retrieve their discs from the conveyor to the side, then formed up into a V shape in front of the largest door in the bay. It was the only barrier between them and the vast vacuum of space. There was not a warrior at the end of the V formation, for that spot was reserved for Zargon.

He joined his comrades and closed his eyes. Not a soul spoke as they anticipated their leader's order.

After a quick prayer to his emperor for a successful mission, he clicked a switch on his disc. The object whirred and hummed into life and floated gently just off the ground. Zargon stepped on nimbly, ready to depart. The other soldiers did the same and soon the hum of discs reverberated around the metal walls of the launch bay, giving the tangible excitement of the squadron a voice.

"We are ready to depart. Open the door," Zargon spoke into his ComLink.

"I obey, commander," came the reply from the deck. The bay door in front of the squadron unlatched with a loud CRUNCH and slowly lowered.

Zargon smiled menacingly as the blue planet revealed itself to them, with nothing else between the Evronians and their goals.

"For the glory of Evron! Move out!" With the wave of Zargon's hand, all five of them took off at the same time, whizzing out of the bay and into space with a deafening howl.

* * *

The blue chairs in the Mallards' living room howled audibly with their rapid spinning, but soon came to a halt. Gosalyn slid off the now stationary chair and stomped out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Stupid dad...can't take a joke…" she grumbled as she opened the door to her room and entered, slamming it behind her. The noise echoed through the halls before giving way to empty silence again.

She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "He could see I'm right if he wasn't so pigheaded…" she sighed.

She loved her father deeply. After all, he was the one who saw past her rough and tumble nature and gave her a permanent home. But sometimes, his ego clashed with her spirit and all they could do was step away from each other for a while. Darkwing would eventually come to his senses. At least, she hoped he would.

* * *

A flash twinkled in the clear night sky as the Evronians entered Earth's atmosphere. They traveled at extraordinary speed, but the battle-hardened soldiers were unfazed.

Zargon's disc was on autopilot, while he concentrated on determining Gosalyn's location. As the readings became clear, he was surprised to find she was alone, in a city not far from Duckburg.

"The girl is defenseless," he remarked. "This will make things easier." He swung his head around to addressed his cohorts. "But should any of you happen upon the two Earthlings she was with, vaporize them on sight!"

"Yes, sir!" they bellowed.

Zargon returned his view forward and led them on. They broke through the clouds and zoomed toward the St. Canard skyline.

* * *

"The Evronians are a race of devious aliens from a far-off planet called Evron," Darkwing lectured to Launchpad, who was listening intently. "They seek to conquer planets and rule the cosmos with a militaristic fist.

"As Gosalyn so rudely pointed out," he groused, shaking his head, "not very many conclusive results were yielded from our newspapers. However, back in Duckburg, it seems they can't get enough of our purple purveyors of peril. Any time the Evronians have attempted invasion, they've been conquered, crushed, and cast away with their tails between their spindly legs. All thanks to a superhero known only as the Duck Avenger."

Darkwing pointed to a photograph bearing the Duck Avenger. He stood brave, a strange device hoisted above his masked head.

"Is that some kind of shield?" Launchpad asked.

"Perhaps, though it's unlike any gadget I've ever seen, S.H.U.S.H.-made or otherwise." Darkwing pounded his hand with his fist. "I've gotta learn his secrets so that I can eradicate these evil extraterrestrials!"

"And how do we do that...exactly?"

"Tomorrow, we go to Duckburg, track him down, and study his every move, his every tactic, his every weapon. That way, we can take the fight to them..." He jumped onto the windowsill and announced proudly into the night air, "...and Darkwing Duck shall be the hero of the universe!"

* * *

The tall buildings and smoggy smell of St. Canard proper was quickly left behind by the Evronian squadron as they hurtled through the sky above the suburbs. Zargon maneuvered his group closer to the ground until they were hovering just above the road, utilizing the darkness of night as their perfect cover.

"Every dwelling looks exactly the same, sir," Kursaal complained, "how will we find the girl?"

"We use the tracker you laced her with, you sniveling idiot," Zargon grumbled as he grabbed Kursaal's beak and shoved it into the beeping monitor. A map showed Gosalyn's position in relation to theirs.

"Of course, sir," Kursaal responded, and Zargon let go of him.

After another left turn along the road, Zargon could identify the house they were looking for. He slowed his disc, alerting the patrol to prepare for landing.

The house, with its yellow siding and white picket fence, was certainly nothing like the elaborate masterpieces on Evron. In fact, the label most befitting it was "dull." The Earthlings were a strange bunch, to be sure.

Zargon hopped off his disc and all the warriors did the same. They all stalked slowly up the front lawn, feeling the blades tickle their feet.

Zargon stopped in front of the front door and turned to his soldiers. "Remember: that girl is mine."

"Yes, sir," they all whispered.

He lifted his leg and kicked the door with all his might. The locked deadbolt broke from its latch, and the resulting splinters were left to the mercy of gravity. The invasion of the Mallard house had begun.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's getting exciting, folks. Darkwing has no idea what unexpected guests he'll find when he returns home. I hope Gosalyn stands at least a chance, because right now, it's her vs. an _Evronian Invasion_. Catch you next time!


	6. Evronian Invasion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Before we begin, I wanna wish you all a Happy New Year! 2018 had its ups and downs for all of us, I'm sure, but I have high hopes for 2019. Hope you enjoy my first chapter of the new year!

FAIR WARNING: This chapter deals with the kidnapping of a child and also contains brief mild language.

* * *

The controller left Gosalyn's hands at the crash outside. Usually, it meant Launchpad was home. He took pride in being able to crash anything.

But that violent sound was anything but a friendly LP crash.

She crept to her door and slowly turned the handle to peek out. Five odd creatures were marching in through a front entrance that was without a working door.

 _This is right out of Alien Starforce 5…_ she thought, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

No, they were real. They crept around the foyer, looking from side to side with their sidearms at the ready.

"She's somewhere...I can taste the delicious emotion…" she heard one of them speak.

 _Delicious emotion…?_ What were these far-out freaks talking about, and what the heck were they even doing here? There was no one else in the house right now. Darkwing and Launchpad were still at the hideout.

It was time for her to be a hero.

She slammed the door and searched for her Calisota Slugger, as the sound of marching feet spiked her adrenaline. Ol' Betsy was quickly dug out of her closet, and she dove under her bed as the marching grew louder.

Splinters flew around the room as her bedroom door met a similar fate to the front door. She held her breath as the strangers' feet stepped across the threshold.

Upon entering the room, Zargon studied it from top to bottom. The place was an absolute mess, certainly an anomaly to all the well-behaved children on Evron. Garments littered the floor, bound paper artifacts cluttered the dresser, giving off a general feeling of chaotic disarray.

There were potential hiding places all over, but he could sense that she was here. It was just a matter of where.

"Come out, little girl," Zargon cooed. "I promise you are in no danger. We would simply like to talk to you."

The feet approached the bed and Gosalyn seized her opportunity. "Ok. I'm all EARS!"

She swung her bat at Zargon's leg. He yowled in pain and grabbed his ankle. Gosalyn crawled out and scurried for the door.

Kursaal saw her emerge and dove for her, but he missed and crashed into her dresser. He rolled over, completely dazed.

"You absolute moron!" Zargon shouted, watching Gosalyn escape. He limped to the door. "Don't let her get away!"

Gosalyn jumped onto the railing and rode it down to the ground floor. The other three soldiers were waiting for her. She leaped at the end of the rail, Evronian hands swiping at her as she wound up and whacked all three on their beaks. They fell backward as Gosalyn touched down by the open entrance.

"So let's talk, space freaks! What do you want with us?" she demanded.

Zargon made his way to the upstairs railing, wincing with each step. Gosalyn looked up to see him laughing from deep in his throat.

He smiled down at her. "You are as spirited as we imagined, little girl."

"Darn right, and there's plenty more where that came from!" said Gosalyn defiantly.

"I am pleased to hear this, for it will serve our mighty empire well."

Suddenly, Gosalyn was forced to the ground. The bat slipped from her fingers and rolled out of reach.

"I have her, sir! Shoot her!" an Evronian called to his commander. She was firmly pinned to the floor, the Evronian soldier seizing the opportunity while her back was turned.

Gosalyn struggled but she was no match for the raw might of the alien. "Lemme go or I'm gonna tear ya limb from limb!" she grunted.

Zargon stepped carefully down the stairs and to Gosalyn, the paralysis gun in his hand. "A threat I'm sure you would make good on," said Zargon in a hushed tone, kneeling down to her. "But alas, that's not going to happen. Do you know why?"

Fear had returned to her as his threatening stare met hers, and she closed her eyes, feeling the gun tip pressing against her forehead.

She silently called out to her dad for help. He promised to always keep her out of harm's way, but little did he know that his greatest fear was about to come true.

"N-no," Gosalyn answered, afraid to know what her father never would.

Zargon's beak curled up as he leaned his beak to Gosalyn's ear and whispered, "Because Evron conquers all."

A whooshing and whirring sound diverted all eyes to the living room. The armchairs at the far end were flipping end over end rapidly.

After a few seconds, they ceased, and seated atop them were Darkwing and Launchpad. Both beaks dropped in horror at the scene that befell them.

"Evronians!" gasped Launchpad.

"Gosalyn!" screamed Darkwing.

"Retreat!" barked Zargon, and fired the gun point blank in Gosalyn's face. An orange light enveloped her, rendering her lifeless and still. Her face was one of unabashed terror.

"No!" Darkwing cried and charged at the aliens, ready to rip them apart for absconding with his daughter. The Evronian that held Gosalyn down scooped her motionless body up in his arms and made a beeline for the front entrance. Darkwing hurled himself at them just as they were out of the way and he quickly met up with the cupboard under the stairs.

Launchpad ran after his hero and saw the Evronians making a hasty exit. One of them looked back and fired his phaser at Launchpad. He couldn't dodge it in time and the laser shot surged through his muscles like a sucker punch, forcing him to the ground.

Darkwing shook his head and lifted newspapers off his back. He saw his stunned sidekick and rushed to him.

"Launchpad!" he shrieked, shaking his pilot's shoulders.

Launchpad shook his head clear and laid eyes on his hero. "DW?" he breathed.

Darkwing's eyes were wild and fearful at this sudden attack. His eyebrows quickly lowered, the adrenaline channeling itself into vengeance and hatred for his counterattack.

"Get the Thunderquack," he growled.

* * *

Whenever Donald Duck had a lot on his mind, he would retreat to the roof of Ducklair Tower and lay in silence. The city soundscape was oddly soothing, and the empty night sky provided the ideal canvas for him to paint his thoughts on.

Tonight, he lay there in his Duck Avenger costume, thinking about the revelation he and One had just discovered. His best friend, Drake Mallard, was a _superhero_ just like him.

It was amazing, and sort of baffling to Donald, that the poor mess he knew called Drake Mallard had rubbed elbows with evil. He could barely do the laundry without flooding his basement. And yet, he had gone up against crime kingpins, maniacal mutants, and even his own interdimensional clone, and came out on top in the name of good.

But the Evronians were not like those villains. They were smarter, organized, and more vicious in battle.

Duck Avenger could handle them. But Darkwing didn't have a cutting-edge AI or a high-tech multipurpose weapon. He only had himself and his ego.

And that would not be enough.

Duck Avenger's mind was clouded by his quiet worry, so much so that he didn't hear a floor tile move aside, scraping across the floor.

"One, I know you're there," he mumbled. Turning to his right, he saw One approach in an auxiliary globe, tethered to the hole with a strong, yet flexible tube.

"Was I really that obvious?" said One, disheartened.

Duck Avenger chuckled and shrugged. "No. I just knew you'd eventually find me here."

"Well, given what was revealed to us about Mr. Mallard today, I'm not surprised you would be up here processing it."

Duck Avenger sat up. "It's not really that, One. I've processed it just fine."

"I suppose you did. Quite loudly, if I recall."

"Oh, hush," Duck Avenger rebutted, waving One away. The AI simply laughed.

Duck Avenger turned his head back toward the skyline and fell silent again. The peace hung stiff between them for a moment, mingling with the traffic below, before he broke it with a sigh.

"I just…" He searched for the right words. "I just don't want him getting hurt."

"I take it you mean Mr. Mallard?"

"He's found out about a whole race of beings bent on destroying our world, and...I-I feel like that ego of his won't let him rest until one of them is down for the count."

"How do you know?" asked One.

"Simple logical deduction, One. You only just met him from a newspaper. We've been tight friends for months. You and I know what those Evro-heads are capable of. He doesn't."

Duck Avenger's gaze turned to the Audubon Bay Bridge, a tiny shape near the horizon. He closed his beak again, staring out at the bay. He watched the seagulls flying by, their tiny shapes gliding among Evronians atop their discs.

Wait, what?

Duck Avenger fished in his pocket for his binoculars, and put them up to his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him. The aliens' recognizable silhouette against the moonlight made itself clear to him, and his eyes widened behind the binoculars.

"What is it, hero?" asked One, curious about Duck Avenger's sudden change in mood.

"Evronians, One," he replied, "That's what."

One's visual receptors turned toward the bridge, and he zoomed in optically to get a clear view of the scene unfolding miles away.

"Why are they heading away from St. Canard, and who the heck is following them?" asked Duck Avenger. The Evronians were long gone by this time, an aircraft coming into view of the binoculars. It was shaped like a giant duck's head, with long wings protruding from either side, and it was trying to catch up with the Evronian fleet.

One captured the plane's shape into his memory and searched through his archives, trying to figure out who this unique plane could have belonged to. The answer was processed instantaneously, and his own eyes widened.

His finding would surely drive his friend into a state of panic, but why would he not deserve to know?

"What is that plane, One?" Duck Avenger inquired, removing the binoculars from his face and turning to his partner.

One sighed and relayed his discovery. "That's the Thunderquack, an impressive aircraft capable of air, water, and space travel. It was handmade by Launchpad McQuack…especially for..." One paused, gulping virtually. "...for Darkwing Duck."

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Duck Avenger screamed. The binoculars clattered to his feet. The worry that gripped him all evening was becoming reality.

"NonononoNO!" Duck Avenger slammed himself against the guard rail, squinting to see the Thunderquack flying higher and higher into the sky. Not five seconds had passed before he dove into the elevator.

"D.A.!" One gasped, withdrawing himself back into the floor. His partner would no doubt be waiting for him at his main terminal on the 151st floor.

As fast as the elevator doors parted, Duck Avenger hauled himself toward One's towering green globe.

"I can't believe that delusional dunderhead is actually gonna try it!" he panted as he skidded to a halt at the great computer's vast array of buttons and knobs. One's comforting face appeared to meet him.

"Do you know where they're headed, One?" said Duck Avenger. The panic in his voice put One to work immediately. He scanned the sky with the Tower's powerful satellite for potential destinations and compared several possible trajectories based on the Thunderquack's rough heading.

"I've located an Astro-Raider just above the atmosphere," One informed. "It would seem our Evronian friends are headed in that direction."

"There could be more aboard that thing! Darkwing's gonna get creamed!" Duck Avenger exclaimed, his voice cracking with worry. "I've gotta warn him!"

"Don't worry, old bean. It shouldn't be hard with Master Ducklair's technology to put a call out to the Thunderquack-"

"Then stop flappin' your yap and just DO IT, One!"

"Alright, alright! Don't overheat on me," One groused, then his head vanished from view, replaced by an hourglass as he attempted to transmit to the Thunderquack.

A moment later, though it felt like an hour to the panicky hero, Darkwing and Launchpad popped into view on-screen. Launchpad was in the pilot's chair, his face neutral, and Darkwing was pacing behind him, obviously tense.

"Hello there," Launchpad greeted. "Who's this?"

"I'm the Duck Avenger! I need to talk with Darkwing urgently!"

"Duck Avenger?" Darkwing remarked, then turned toward the camera. Seeing Duck Avenger on the other end of the video line, he ran over to address him. "Just the duck I was hoping to meet."

"Save the introductions, Darkwing. You need to turn around right now."

Darkwing raised his eyebrow. "Well, that's nice, but it's far too late for that. I've got a date with some extraterrestrial enemies."

"But that's just it!" Duck Avenger pleaded. "You don't know what you're getting into! The Evronians are-"

"A vile, villainous scourge," Darkwing cut in, emphasizing each adjective, "and they're about to meet their maker at the hands of Darkwing Duck! I know you may call the shots down in Duckburg, but calling me with a silly little warning is not going to turn this plane around."

"Well, he's got a point, DW. We don't really know how powerful the Evronians are," Launchpad remarked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, trust me, you don't," Duck Avenger agreed, "Launchpad, just turn right around and-"

"Don't you tell my pilot what to do!" Darkwing yelled, pointing at the camera. "How did you even get this number?"

Duck Avenger didn't know how to respond. He certainly couldn't tell him about One. "Uhhhhhh, look, that doesn't matter. Please, just give it up! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do!" Darkwing raised his voice. "Now kindly get off this line, Duck Avenger, or I may have to get nasty."

Duck Avenger pressed himself against One's globe. "Listen to me, please! Your stupid ego is no reason to-"

"No, YOU listen to me!" Darkwing screamed, silencing Duck Avenger. His fury was spilling out across their transmission. "Now, I don't know who you think you are, or how you got this number, but all I know is that someone I love was just abducted by those heartless knobs!"

Duck Avenger gasped and backed away from Darkwing's red face.

He wasn't hearing this. It couldn't have been true.

They had Gosalyn.

"So don't you DARE tell me to just turn around and give up!" Darkwing continued, voice distorting with all his emotion. "I'm going to face off with those insidious invaders whether you damn well like it or not, _Duck Avenger_."

His voice lowered to a deep growl at Duck Avenger's name, and his spine tingled in surprise. He had never thought Drake's voice could reach that level of deep-seated ire.

"It's a hero's duty to protect the ones he loves. But you probably wouldn't know anything about that."

Darkwing crossed his arms and was about to stalk away, when the Thunderquack began to vibrate.

"Uh, DW, I-I think we're being sucked toward their ship," Launchpad interrupted, fear tinging his voice. Darkwing's head whipped around past the call to behold a sight out of view to Duck Avenger.

He turned to Launchpad, his face now covered in powerful resolve. "Let's get dangerous."

Darkwing's hand reached out of the frame and the signal was cut off.

Duck Avenger stared at the now empty globe, beak agape in disbelief. This had to be a dream. Lady Luck couldn't have hated him THAT much to cause the worst-case scenario to happen.

The Evronians had captured Gosalyn, and Darkwing was absolutely going to die trying to rescue her.

Duck Avenger pulled on his hair and roared in frustration. "That stubborn NIMROD!" He dropped to the ground and beat it with his fist.

One's face returned to the globe. "Well...I don't think that call yielded desirable results."

Duck Avenger turned to face One, his seething outrage spreading to the computer. "You think, Captain Obvious?!"

One was taken aback at his partner's reaction, and he hung his head. "Sorry, old bean. I can see now that wasn't helpful."

Duck Avenger stood up and attempted to slow his breathing. His temper was flaring, and it wasn't helping matters either.

He wasn't Donald Duck right now. He was the Duck Avenger. He needed a cool, rational head to figure out how to proceed from here. He closed his eyes and focused on each breath. His heart calmed itself and he regained control.

He turned to One again, a determined expression on his face. He already knew what he had to do.

"I'm gonna save them, One."

One was caught off-guard. "What?"

"313-X can travel out of the atmosphere, right?"

"Uh, yes. A-and there are spacesuits in the garage where 313-X is parked."

"Perfect." Duck Avenger dashed off toward a doorway on One's left side. "Darkwing Duck wants to get dangerous, huh?"

"It does appear so."

Duck Avenger turned back to One, courage curling his beak upward. "Well, he's about to see me get diabolical."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ooooooooh, it's getting exciting. Darkwing's got a date with destiny and Duck Avenger's not far behind. Find out what happens on the Astro-Raider next time, in _Let's Get Dangerous_! Later!


	7. Let's Get Dangerous

FAIR WARNING: This chapter contains a brief mention of blood.

* * *

Though the hunting party responsible for Gosalyn's capture had only just returned, they found themselves back in the Astro-Raider's launch bay. They marched toward the bay door and halted in front of it, holding their phasers to their chests. The Thunderquack sat docked behind the steel, ready to be boarded.

Zargon's firm voice sounded through their earpieces. "Bring them to me alive. How you do that is your choice."

All six in formation nodded their heads.

On the bridge, Zargon turned to his right and smiled. Gosalyn was standing defiant, arms crossed, caged by bars of laser energy.

She pointed her finger at Zargon when his eyes met hers. "You won't get away with this, jerk! Darkwing's gonna kick your flunkies' butts!"

"In all honesty, little girl?" Zargon crooned, his smile growing as he focused back to his crew, "I would like to see him try." He turned away from Gosalyn toward an officer. "Open the bay door."

"I obey, Master." The soldier pressed a button on the panel in front of him.

The Evronians aimed their guns at the door as it began to part. Thick blue smoke emitted from the crack and spread itself into the room, growing thicker by the second as the door fully retracted. Coughs erupted from the soldiers as they tried to wave the foreign substance away.

It was then that their attention was snared by a voice.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" it echoed. The soldiers were unfazed by the mysterious voice but looked for its source up and down the docking bay. It shouted again, "I am the phaser that never misses its mark."

The smoke began to thin out, and one soldier was able to spot a figure through it. "There!" he called, and each head turned in the direction he was pointing. Laser blasts from each soldier whipped the cloud around until it had collapsed into faint wisps. It revealed no one.

Each soldier scanned the bay, searching for their missing target when the voice sounded once more. "I am Darkwiiiiing Duck!"

Suddenly, the hero dropped in on top of a soldier, forcing him to the ground. Darkwing ducked as laser bolts rushed to meet him. The shots followed him as he dove behind a nearby stack of discs.

"He was right next to you, you waste of space!" spat a large Evronian at his comrade.

"Sorry, sir!" the shooter yelped.

Darkwing popped out from behind his cover and fired his gas gun. A grenade shot toward the group, and one pointed it out loudly to the others. They all jumped away from the bomb just as it detonated.

"Get him!" an Evronian shouted, and Darkwing bolted away from his cover. He dodged laser fire as the Evronians gave chase.

Darkwing shoved a smoke cartridge into his gas gun and fired at the Evronians' feet. The cartridge bounced on the hard tile and the blue smoke reappeared, spreading out in a dense layer on the ground.

As the soldiers swiped it away, Darkwing seemed to vanish without a trace. They searched their vicinity, bewildered.

"Hope you don't mind if I smoke!" came a sneer from behind. One soldier turned around to see Darkwing jumping to his height and socking him across the jaw. The hero landed and sprung back onto his hands, launching himself into a kick that landed on two Evronians at once. They stumbled back as Darkwing flipped himself upright. An Evronian dove towards him, but Darkwing jumped out of the way. The Evronian slid on his belly and smashed his head on a nearby wall.

"Shoot him, you imbeciles!" shouted the biggest soldier, taking out his blaster and firing wherever he saw that cursed shade of purple. Darkwing cartwheeled past each blast as it landed on the floor and dissipated harmlessly.

Darkwing's cartwheeling morphed into somersaults, and he flew into the air off his hands. The Evronian turned his head in Darkwing's direction, but it quickly whipped back around as the Evronian was knocked to the floor by Darkwing's signature triple flip web kick. His blaster was knocked out of his hand as he impacted on the ground.

* * *

The 313-X finally broke through the sparse cloud cover as it climbed higher and higher into the atmosphere. Duck Avenger's spacesuit was like his regular outfit, except for the thicker material and the spherical helmet that protected him from the harshness of space.

He was fixated on his destination, the Astro-Raider where Darkwing was no doubt fighting the Evronians.

"One, call up the Thunderquack," Duck Avenger said to his friend miles below in Ducklair Tower.

"What for?" One transmitted. "I am certain that Darkwing won't be talking to you again."

"Boy, don't I know it…" he griped. "But if my hunch is correct, I can still talk to Launchpad."

"Very well, hero. I am attempting to connect now." A dial tone droned over the car speakers for a few seconds, then the familiar click of connection prompted Duck Avenger to begin speaking.

"Launchpad, are you there?"

"D.A.? Is that you?" whispered Launchpad.

"Yeah. And you don't need to whisper."

"But I'm nervous! DW's fighting about six of those Evro-whatchamacallits all by himself."

"WAK?!" Duck Avenger shrieked. "Aren't you his sidekick? Why the heck aren't you out there helping him?!"

"Well, he told me not to come out until he needed backup. Said I needed to keep the ol' Thunderquack runnin' for a quick getaway."

Duck Avenger rolled his eyes. "More like he saw you as prime prisoner material and didn't want you getting in the way."

"Come on, D.A., I know you two had a bit of a tiff earlier, but DW would never say that stuff to his sidekick."

 _Maybe not to your face…_ thought Duck Avenger, before responding, "Look, I'm on my way up there, whether 'DW' wants me there or not. Just sit tight until I arrive."

"Gotcha. Could ya hurry?" Launchpad paused as a crash sounded outside the Thunderquack. "It's gettin' ugly out there."

"Don't worry. I'm coming." Duck Avenger cut the call there and slammed his boot on the gas pedal. The 313-X's engine roared as the car blasted away. There was no way Darkwing was getting hurt today if Duck Avenger had anything to say about it.

* * *

Darkwing fired another grenade cartridge toward the group. As it soared toward them, a laser blast jerked the trusty piece out of Darkwing's hands. He looked back to see his gas gun clatter against the hard deck, disabled. He shielded his face as the group of Evronians were flung off their feet from the grenade's explosion.

Evronians lay in a heap just in front of him. Darkwing nodded confidently, believing they were done, but one Evronian, the biggest of the crew, rose from the ground, singed, but not defeated.

Darkwing snarled and rolled up his sleeves. "Queensberry rules, villain?"

The Evronian responded with another laser bolt. Darkwing dodged, then dove at the Evronian. He was met with the blaster burying in his stomach. Darkwing grunted at the powerful impact. A jab and hook to the face followed it up.

Recovering quickly, Darkwing dropped to the floor. The Evronian looked down and met with two webbed feet to his middle. He was pushed back and Darkwing righted himself to deliver a kick, a chop, and a jab on his enemy.

"Didn't think Quack Fu could pack a punch, eh?" said Darkwing, easing into a Crane pose. "That's what happens when you learn from the-"

A laser pulse brushed against Darkwing's coat, catching him off guard. He squealed and lost his balance, falling onto the large Evronian's foot. He barely had time to blink before he was kicked across the bay, where he crashed into the tower of discs he once used for cover.

He stood up, wincing at the newly-formed bruise on his side where he landed. There was no time to recover, though, as the Evronian group was charging him yet again.

Darkwing hauled himself toward the elevator. He was swept off his feet by a laser blast and slammed into the elevator doors headfirst.

As he crumpled to the floor, his head swam and his vision blurred. He grunted as he began to pick himself up off the floor. The big Evronian saved him most of the trouble by lifting him up by the jacket so that their eyes met.

"You fight well for such an annoying little worm," the Evronian growled.

Darkwing panted. The fight was beginning to take its toll on his stamina, but he did not waver. "Spare the compliments, Evro-punk, and tell me where Gosalyn is."

"But we've only just begun. I was anticipating taking our little brawl in a different direction." The Evronian's eyes glowed in terrifying bloodlust, and Darkwing's blood ran cold.

"...w-what did you have in m-mind?" the pale hero gulped.

He tossed Darkwing across the room to his cohorts. He slammed into a fist and returned to the floor on his feet. He was too disoriented and overwhelmed to do anything as fist after foot after fist impacted on his body. One well-placed hook to the jaw spun him around and sent him back to the floor.

The large Evronian stepped once again to Darkwing and grabbed him around his neck, bringing the battered hero to meet his terrifying eyes.

As the murderous pupils pierced the battered hero, his strong hand squeezed on Darkwing's throat, choking him. Darkwing pushed on the fist, struggling to breathe, but it was an iron constriction on Darkwing's airway. The Evronian chuckled menacingly as Darkwing gagged and strained to the delight of each soldier.

"DW!" came a shout from the other side of the room. Each head turned toward the sound. With every eye on him, Launchpad grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Launchpad, no!" Darkwing choked out before he was slammed to the ground, gasping for air.

Before Launchpad could even think to dodge, he was blasted by two soldiers. The energy surged through every bone and muscle in Launchpad, freezing him to the spot in jolting pain. Defenseless, he fell to his knees as the energy dissipated. A soldier delivered a pistol whip to the back of his neck, and Launchpad collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Darkwing wheezed, struggling to regain his breath so he could come to his pilot's aid. Every bone in his body ached with his injuries, and he strained to even lift himself up. An Evronian foot pinned him to the ground, the weight upon his back immobilizing him. The large one shook his head at Darkwing, denying him from doing anything more.

"Targets have been incapacitated," the big Evronian relayed on his ComLink. "We are delivering them to you now."

Darkwing was lifted off the ground once more and was slung over the Evronian's shoulder. His breath had come back again, but with his body immobilized by the hand on his back, there was nothing he could do but hope they were taking him to Gosalyn.

* * *

Tethered safely to the metal body of the Thunderquack with the magnet attachments on his boots, Duck Avenger peered in through the windshield of the disabled plane. The cabin was completely empty. Only two spacesuits lay on the floor in wrinkled heaps. Duck Avenger figured they weren't needed seeing as how the tractor beam directly connected the plane to the Astro-Raider.

He walked across the Thunderquack's beak, marveling at the outlandish construction. _Guy certainly knows how to make a statement_ , he thought as he reached the outside wall of the Astro-Raider. He peeked into a porthole, careful to remain out of sight as best he could. Luckily, he could see the Evronians' backs were turned away, so he moved his face so that the entire launch bay came into view.

"Darkwing and Launchpad!" he hissed, recognizing their outfits from the call. Launchpad seemed completely unconscious, and as Darkwing's hat slipped off his head and floated to the floor, Duck Avenger could see that he too was significantly worse for the wear. There were being carried to the elevator.

 _I knew they'd get walloped_ , he thought, berating himself for not arriving sooner.

Three Evronians stepped inside the elevator cabin with their haul to ride to the bridge. The other two took up post just outside the elevator.

Duck Avenger jogged up the beak of the Thunderquack and climbed over the windshield to a hatch at the top of the plane. He opened it and eased himself inside, dropping into the plane as silently as his boots would allow.

The main entrance to the Thunderquack, and the Astro-Raider that held it hostage, was to Duck Avenger's left. He stepped toward the wall of the plane, tiptoed to the edge of the doorway, and peeked out.

All seemed quiet. Crates and discs lay strewn across the floor, and laser burn marks dotted the tiles like the stars just outside. There were even dots of blood adding to this grim collage, though he rubbed at his eyes just to make sure they weren't playing tricks.

Duck Avenger could only hope that Darkwing had been able to somewhat keep up with the Evronians before his defeat.

 _Those Evronians have got to go._ He glanced around the cockpit, looking for something to throw. A stray pebble by his foot provided just what he was looking for. He tossed the pebble out the entry, hearing it bounce on the Astro-Raider deck.

"Who's there?" came the Evronian voice. Duck Avenger held his breath. The footsteps grew louder and closer, until…

"Surprise!" Duck Avenger jumped in front of the Evronians, shooting them with the X-Transformer's Bradionic Paralyzer. Before they could even scream, they were engulfed in an orange glow and completely frozen to the spot. Time continued as it did without them.

 _That takes care of dumb and dumber._ "Come in, One," he said quietly into his X-Transformer as he ducked behind a crate and sat against it.

A green globe on his side of the shield filled with static and One's face appeared. "I'm all ears, hero."

"I'm aboard the Astro-Raider. The place looks ugly. They've already got Darkwing and Launchpad."

"Oh dear. They must be rescued immediately before something bad happens."

"Of course, but with that tractor beam holding their ship hostage, nobody's making an easy escape."

"Why not just take them home in the 313-X?" One suggested.

Duck Avenger scoffed. "And leave their plane here to be Evron scrap? Maybe we should throw in a fruit basket too. Besides, I've already tethered 313 to the Thunderquack."

"Fine, have it your way. I know exactly where the tractor beam is, thanks to the Astro-Raider blueprint you stole not too long ago. Look to your left."

A long and skinny cone stood near the wall, covered in shiny metal plating. Upon its base was a panel of unfamiliar buttons and switches. Duck Avenger walked carefully to it, keeping his guard up for ambushes. Beeps and blips of electronic activity tickled his ears as he approached the control cone.

"Now, plug me into the port next to the large lever," One instructed.

Duck Avenger pulled out a retractable cord housed next to One's tiny orb on the X-Transformer. This universal adaptable interface had turned the tide on many a mission where One's hacking skills were necessary.

"What code are ya crackin' this time?" said Duck Avenger as the plug on the end of the cord was jacked into the port.

"I shall be disabling the tractor beam swiftly, while also keeping our Evronian friends on the deck unaware. We'll be halfway to Earth before they even notice the beam is kaput!"

"One, you never cease to amaze me," Duck Avenger smiled.

"I should hope so," One replied, "I would hate to think that you would label me as obsolete if I were to ever stop amazing you."

"I wouldn't worry about it, buddy. The way Ducklair designed you, you'll be amazing generations of ducks to come."

"Oh, you flatter me, DA. Alright, that should do it."

A soft, low-frequency hum emitted from the cone, then all was quiet again.

"You can unplug me now," One told Duck Avenger, and he did just that, retracting the cord back into the X-Transformer.

"Great job, buddy!"

"A simple job for a superior mind. So what's next, Avenger?"

"Next, the bridge," said Duck Avenger, stretching his arms with a sly look beneath his mask. "I've got a complaint to file about their treatment of guests." He darted to the elevator, eager to end the extortion of his Earthling friend. _Jeez, one call and that maniac's rubbing off on me…_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Aaaaaand there's my attempt at a fight scene. Hope you liked it. What could the Evronians have in store for a beaten-down Darkwing? And can Duck Avenger make it before things turn for the worse? _Might and Power_ may be coming their way next time we meet. See you then.


	8. Might and Power

FAIR WARNING: This chapter deals with torture and parent-child separation. Also, brief mild language again.

* * *

"Welcome aboard our ship, Darkwing Duck," greeted Zargon.

Darkwing was shoved off the shoulder he had been riding, and he stumbled as he landed on his feet.

"Darkwing!" The tired hero looked to his right to see Gosalyn, caged up, surrounded by beams of white light.

"Gosalyn!" Seeing his daughter this way was too much to bear. He limped over to her as quickly as he could muster, intent on finding a way to free her.

"Wait, don't touch the cage!" she warned. She spoke too late as Darkwing's hands gripped the glowing bars that trapped his daughter. Burning agony shot through his every fiber as the energy coursed through his body. It felt like he was on fire, yet he could not scream, and he could not make his hands let go as the pain slashed at every part of him continuously.

After what felt like an eternity, his hands finally released themselves from the energy cage. He stumbled back and collapsed in a trembling heap. His head throbbed, his muscles spasmed, and his ears were ringing.

"Now, now, Darkwing Duck, let's not be hasty. I know emotions have a habit of overwhelming you Earthlings." Zargon briefly chuckled. "But I'm afraid you'll not be freeing your daughter. And if you want to remain alive, you won't try again."

Darkwing his neck up in the general direction of the voice, wincing as the movement aggravated the throbbing muscles.

Zargon stood up slowly and revealed his full height, cutting down down the already discouraged duck with a condescending gaze. Even if Darkwing were to stack two of himself on top of each other, he wouldn't quite reach the top of Zargon's head.

The Evronian commander snatched Darkwing by the scruff of his neck like a stray animal and held him up to his face. "I'm sure you have been made familiar with the brawn of our great soldiers, even if a tiny being like yourself managed to give them somewhat of a challenge."

"All in a day's work for Darkwing Duck," Darkwing wheezed, his throat burning as it forced the words out of his beak.

Zargon shook his head. "Even at your weak state, you must always have the last word." His smile vanished to seriousness. "How pathetic." He let go of Darkwing and watched him fall worthlessly into a pile at his feet. "Contact Chief Scientist Zoster. I shall be alerting him of his impending delivery."

"I obey, Commander," droned an Evronian.

Zargon turned to Gosalyn and smirked. "I think you are going to enjoy Venus, little one."

"Not so fast, fiend," Darkwing hissed through his teeth.

Zargon returned his gaze to Darkwing. "Would you like to repeat that?" he threatened.

Darkwing was lifting himself to his knees. His arms trembled and twinged with the effort. "I said not so fast."

His voice was shaky but firm. Resolute.

Zargon snapped his thin fingers, and Darkwing was forced to his knees with his hands restrained behind his back. "Your bull-headed resolve is something to be praised, Darkwing Duck." His jovial tone switched to sternness. "However, I hope you realize you are not in a position to bargain with the Evronians."

"I don't care!" Darkwing spat back, desperate. "Take me and let Gosalyn go."

"Dad, are you nuts?!" Gosalyn shouted.

Zargon sneered at Darkwing and chuckled low in his throat. It soon became laughs, and it wasn't long before Zargon threw his head back and cackled openly. The echoing laughter was like a gut punch to Darkwing's pride, the only thing the energy cage didn't break. Each one seemed to beg the question why he even bothered to try when he was so obviously defeated, so obviously outsmarted that it would be stupid to go on.

He knew why. Because no one touched his girl.

Zargon calmed down and looked at Darkwing. "You may be a boisterous and flamboyant being yourself, but you see, you poor fool, your daughter has the emotional power of three Earth beings twice her age." Zargon stood up and slunk to the cage, kneeling down when he arrived at Gosalyn's side. Darkwing's adrenaline surged as the commander reached into the cage carefully and stroked Gosalyn's soft cheek. She jerked her head away and fell backward. "Perfect food for the Evronian empire and much more valuable than a joker with a hat and cape."

"Don't you touch her!" Darkwing tried to shake off the soldier but was stopped with a punch to his back.

Zargon gingerly stepped toward Darkwing and knelt, lifting his beak so their eyes met. "So, really, we should be thanking you, Darkwing Duck, the Earthling that doomed his entire race, and ushered in a new age for Evron." Darkwing broke out in a cold sweat looking into the Evronian's evil, hungry eyes.

Darkwing swallowed and, with as much physical and mental strength as he could work up, spat at the commander, point blank. "Thank that, you bastard."

All in the room gasped. Zargon didn't even flinch as he wiped the saliva from his beak. He studied Darkwing for the briefest moment, his face stoic. Then, even quicker, he shoved his blaster into Darkwing's side and fired.

White-hot energy surged into Darkwing, forcing him to relive the pain he experienced mere moments ago. Darkwing screamed in absolute torment. Zargon drank in his tortured, anguished expression and licked his beak in satisfaction. After what seemed like hours of pure suffering, the pistol was removed from Darkwing and he was whacked across the beak with it.

"Dad, no!" Gosalyn screamed.

Zargon whipped around to face her, and she covered her mouth.

"Father?" sneered Zargon, his beak curling upward. "Well, isn't that a shame?" The deep tone echoed in Darkwing's ears as he heaved, his body trembling with the effort of drawing in each pained breath.

"Sir, Zoster is patching us through," an Evronian called out to his leader.

Zargon turned to face the Holo-Communicator as the figure of Zoster, the scientist, was phased in. The goggles he wore tempered the green glow of his eyes, which carried an aura of sly intelligence. His aqua robe reached down to the floor.

"Commander Zargon, I believe you have good tidings for us?" said the scientist, his thin, gravelly voice piercing through the speakers.

"I do. We have the girl in custody."

"Excellent! We are ready to receive her anytime. You have the thanks of the entire scientific community."

"I only hope your experiments are fruitful to us, great scientist. Might and power!" Zargon declared.

"Might and power," Zoster responded, bowing his head. As quickly as it had arrived, Zoster's image faded from the Holo-Communicator.

Zargon rose again and turned away from Darkwing. "Prepare the warp disc and set coordinates for Venus. As for the Earthling, tranquilize him and prepare a pod for him. _A single-seater_."

Darkwing felt a sharp prick shoot through his arm. Almost immediately, he could feel the cold numbness beginning to overtake his body.

The cage disappeared from around Gosalyn. As soon as she was freed, she made a beeline for the elevator, but an Evronian snatched her up before she could even step down. She beat at his fist with all her might, but it was ineffective as he placed her onto the circular platform beside the cage. A clear tube rose up from the disc as soon as she landed, enclosing her once again.

She rammed her fists on the tube and yelled for Darkwing, her cries muffled and useless.

He slumped onto his side, utterly paralyzed. As his vision grew dark and fuzzy, all he wanted to see was Gosalyn.

The little girl he saved from Taurus Bulba. The little girl who changed his life into something better.

His Little Girl Blue.

He wanted her to be the last thing he saw as he shed a tear, and accepted defeat.

A white light began to envelop Gosalyn. It grew brighter and brighter as the warp disc whirred to life.

She pressed herself against the tube and screamed, "DADDY!" With that last haunting cry, the light had swallowed her whole. The light surged in brightness and suddenly dissipated. Gosalyn was gone and the tube was quickly retracted as the warp disc finished its work.

Gosalyn's scream echoed in his mind as the Astro-Raider's bridge faded away, allowing the blackness to take over.

* * *

As the warp disc powered down, Zargon smiled and pressed his fingertips together in vindication. Gosalyn was in their hands, and Darkwing Duck had been thoroughly broken.

His earlier embarrassment at the hands of Duck Avenger was long gone. This moment, he knew, belonged to Evron.

"Hey, sorry to barge in unannounced, but I've come for a friend of mine."

Zargon's mood was shattered like glass as he recognized a familiar taunting voice. All eyes turned toward the elevator to see Duck Avenger inside, hand on his hip.

Two Evronians closest to the elevator dove for the duck. He easily slid out of the way, leaving the soldiers to slam into the elevator railing.

"What are you doing here, you annoying little insect?!" sputtered Zargon.

"Would you believe me if I said I hitchhiked?" said Duck Avenger, firing the phaser on his X-Transformer. The blast sent a group of soldiers clean off their feet.

Zargon fired back at Duck Avenger, his eyes wild. "This is for last night, meddling swine!"

"And this is for Darkwing!" Duck Avenger rebutted, shooting the fist attachment at Zargon's abdomen. The Evronian grunted, his phaser slipping from his grasp. Duck Avenger ran up and struck Zargon across the face with the X-Transformer. He collided with another soldier, and both careened to the deck.

Zargon shoved the soldier off him and pushed himself up to a sitting position against a computer station. He was winded, and his jaw stung. He looked to the elevator to see Duck Avenger waving, the passed out Darkwing inside the cab with him. His beak dropped open in alarm.

" _Arrivederci_ , pinheads!" he jeered, and the elevator closed before any Evronian could reach the ducks.

"Blast!" Zargon snarled, slamming his fist against the desk at his humiliation.

"Um, sir, are you alright?" came the snivel of Kursaal from above him.

Rage overtook Zargon and he shot up straight and clasped Kursaal's throat around his hands. "Do you think I'm alright, you hopeless wretch?! That infuriating Duck Avenger has made me look a fool once again!" He shook his second-in-command back and forth forcefully, then threw him to the ground in utter disgust and stomped toward his captain's chair.

"But sir, Zoster has the girl," a soldier pointed out. Zargon shot a glare at the soldier who dared defy him, and the poor Evronian immediately turned back to his computer, acting as if he hadn't spoken in the first place.

The burning anger melted away slowly from Zargon, and his face turned neutral again. He turned to address his whole crew. "He is right. The girl is in Zoster's hands now, which means our mission has been accomplished. We shall return to Venus immediately and report back to General Zondag on our success. Glory to Evron!"

"Might and power!" chorused each Evronian voice.

Zargon stared out at the planet Earth. The puny planet that was one step closer to falling to Evron. The planet that would provide billions of new Freezeflames to cater to the Evronian will.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Gulp. The Evronians have Gosalyn. Darkwing is beaten to within an inch of his life. But Duck Avenger has swooped in and bailed his buddy out. This means a long _Recovery in Ducklair Tower_ to be had next time. See ya in 3!


	9. Recovery in Ducklair Tower

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Short one for you this time. But I am uploading this every other day now, so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Darkwing's eyes eased open, then shut again quickly as bright light assaulted him. He groaned as his head throbbed with unrelenting rhythm. As his eyes gradually acclimated to the intense lights, he opened them all the way.

"Gosalyn?" As the memories resurfaced, dread settled like a rock in his stomach. She was with those unrelenting Evronians on Venus.

With this ultimate failure, he didn't deserve to be called the terror that flaps in the night. He didn't even deserve to be called a father. Not when he had failed to keep his daughter safe. The Evronians had gained the upper hand, so why shouldn't he have been beaten & tortured?

With Gosalyn gone, what was he? Also, where was he? There was no moonlight streaming in like in Darkwing Tower. In fact, there were no windows of any kind in this room.

The room was about as large as his own bedroom back on Avian Way. The walls were faint blue and neon green. He was laying in a bed, the white comforter covering him up to his neck. The foot of the bed faced a doorway with no handle. Instead, a small keypad was installed next to it.

A faint beeping sound drew him to his right, where an EKG stood. He also noticed an IV in his arm as it dripped a cyan liquid into his veins.

His head throbbed again, and he reflexively reached up to rub the ache away. A shooting pain ran through his arm, overshadowing his headache for a brief moment. He hissed as he raised his arm again, slower this time, and massaged his head, rubbing over gauze bandages wrapped there.

He was in a strange place, with no easy escape. What a fitting fate for a phony farce of a hero. But if he had his way, he would've rather died at the hands of the Evronians. At least his torment would've ended then and there.

At that moment, he was distracted by a voice. "It's good to see that you've returned to us, Mr. Darkwing." He jumped a bit and sat up straight in his bed. When his back throbbed in response, he grit his teeth and slowly sat back on the cushy pillow with a grunt. His head turned to the left and right, searching for the mysterious voice.

He was alone. And there didn't appear to be any place for someone to be hiding, apart from under his bed.

However, it didn't sound like it came from there. It seemed to emanate from everywhere as if the walls themselves were producing the sound waves. Adding to the mystery, there was nothing obvious that could have broadcasted the voice, like a loudspeaker or a TV.

"It's not every day that someone comes face to face with Evronians and lives to tell the tale," came the voice again. Its calming demeanor set Darkwing on edge. That voice could belong to an Evronian, and then he'd really be in some trouble.

...what if they found out his secret identity?

He pushed the comforter down to his chest, praying his costume was still on. He sighed in relief when he saw the familiar purple jacket, and his finger stroked the fabric.

On the edge of his vision, a monitor dropped into the room from the ceiling, displaying a pattern of green tinted static. Darkwing gasped as his adrenaline spiked. The static disappeared and, in its place, appeared an image of a duck's head.

"What's going on here?!" Darkwing yelped, his voice cracking in panic.

"Now, now, Mr. Darkwing, there's nothing to fear, but I must recommend that you refrain from exerting yourself," the floating duck head instructed.

Darkwing patted around his body searching for his gas gun. "Oh, we'll see who's exerting themselves after this, you…crazy…cranium." He trailed off as it became clear that he was without any weapon on his person. "Alright, what have you done with my gas gun?!" he demanded.

"Well, actually-"

"And what have you and your people done with Gosalyn?!"

"No, Mr. Darkwing, you're-"

"And quit with the 'Mr. Darkwing' getup!"

"You're not in the Astro-Raider, Mr. Darkwing. If you would be quiet for just a moment, I can explain-"

"Can it, Commodore!" Darkwing silenced the duck on the screen, then hissed as his back protested his attempt to sit up. "A simple computer can't hold Darkwing Duck back. I'm gonna make sure they never hear you aliens scream!"

"Mr. D- I mean, Darkwing, please don't." warned the voice. But Darkwing didn't want to hear it. All he wanted was revenge. For himself, and especially for Gosalyn. Injuries or not, he was getting out of this bed.

Cloth restraints suddenly ejected out from the sides of the bed and wrapped themselves around the hero. Darkwing exclaimed as they squeezed around his body, and he immediately began to struggle against the tight belts.

"Lemme go, you mechanical menace! You and your whole damn race won't hold me!" he cried. Struggle as he might, and as much as it hurt to do so, he was held down firmly to the mattress.

"I apologize, but it's for your own good," sighed the computer. "I understand you are worried about your daughter, but I cannot allow you to do this to yourself."

"Oh, you're worried about her, huh? How dare you?! You don't know anything!" Darkwing spat, thrashing on the bed more violently. The bed creaked as it jostled on the floor, and just as Darkwing was about to scream, the door whooshed open. He stopped and turned his feral gaze to the door. His beak dropped open at who he saw.

"What's all that doggone racket?!" came the distinct quacking of Donald Duck, who stepped inside, none too pleased.

One sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the maker. Donald, I hope you can convince our guest to lie still." Donald caught sight of Darkwing trapped in his bed and quacked in surprise.

"Donald Duck?! What are you doing here?! Never mind, get me outta this infernal contraption!"

"One, shame on you!" Donald scolded, running over to Darkwing's side. "You let him go right now!"

"I only did what was most logical to keep him from further injury.".

"Well, this isn't an asylum, One! Don't you know he's been through enough with those Evronian eggheads?"

As the restraints were retracted back into the bed, Darkwing could finally calm down. But one question was starting to nag at him. "How did you get aboard the Astro-Raider?"

"Drake, this isn't the Astro Raider-"

Darkwing gasped, then babbled a moment, eyes widened. "Um, uh, who's Drake? I'm not Drake-"

"Yes, I know about Darkwing Duck," Donald sighed. "You're safe here. This is Ducklair Tower in Duckburg. You'll have to forgive One, my partner," Donald pointed at the monitor, "He doesn't think like we do, but he's got good intentions."

"Partner? In what?" Darkwing looked at Donald confused. "You don't mean…"

"What? No! N-not like that!" Donald quickly said.

"Like what?" One asked, echoing Darkwing's confusion. "What's he talking about?"

"One, hush."

Donald paused briefly, deep in thought. It seemed like he was about to say something important, but Darkwing couldn't decipher exactly what.

"Look, you got me. You're not the only one running around in a costume every night. You wanna know how I knew about the Evronians yesterday?" His arms fell to his sides. "I fight them."

It took Darkwing a second, but as soon as the pieces connected his heart skipped a beat.

It had to be. Those newspaper photos were clear as day. How did he not realize it before?

He couldn't believe that…

"YOU'RE the Duck Avenger?!" he shrieked. As the words left his beak, his head throbbed its strongest, and he fell back on the bed, crying out in pain. His head felt like it was about to explode, but it lasted only a moment before he fell into black nothing once again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Now Darkwing knows. He's sleeping like a baby now, but he's in for a rough time come _The Morning After_. See you Saturday!


	10. The Morning After

Darkwing's head slumped to the side and Donald quacked in panic. "Darkwing?" he said, gently shaking the unconscious hero's head. There was no response.

"Don't worry, partner. He's only fainted." One assured Donald.

He exhaled a sigh of relief and set Darkwing's head safely on the pillow, tucking him back under the blankets. Once Darkwing was settled, Donald backed away from the bed, keeping an eye on the unconscious hero.

"It's probably for the best," One remarked. "He still needs to sleep off some of the Evronian tranquilizer."

Donald nodded and walked out of the room. He looked back at Darkwing once more before One closed the door behind him. Donald slumped into the armchair near One's main terminal.

A mug of tea popped up next to him, and Donald snatched it up. "I wanna thank you again for getting Darkwing on the mend, and for making quick work of that tractor beam," said Donald in between sips. "I don't know how we would've escaped otherwise."

"My pleasure, old cape. If I may be frank, it barely challenged even one of my cores."

Donald smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised seeing as one of those cores could run the electric plant, for goodness' sake."

"Well, it managed to get you and Darkwing home safely on the Thunderquack at least."

"Yeah, I know," Donald sighed.

* * *

 _Duck Avenger ran as fast as he could to the open bay door. Darkwing was draped across his shoulders and barely conscious. Duck Avenger didn't look back once as he entered the Thunderquack and shut them both inside._

 _He carefully lowered Darkwing into a seat in the back, his limp body sliding off Duck Avenger. The tranquilizer had gone into full effect, so Darkwing would not be waking up for a little while._

 _Duck Avenger buckled him in, then jumped into the pilot's seat. He glanced about at the unfamiliar controls and gulped, nervous sweat starting to trickle from his brow._ Why, oh, why had leaving Launchpad behind been a good idea? _he lamented._

Because you wouldn't have been able to carry them both, _his mind spit back._

 _Duck Avenger rolled his eyes and began pressing random buttons in a futile attempt to get the Thunderquack flying._

 _"Need a hand, hero?" One piped in over the X-Transformer._

 _"I can fly a plane, One," Duck Avenger responded._

 _"I know you can, DA, but are you sure you can fly this plane?"_

 _No button or lever worked thus far, and Duck Avenger was getting frustrated. His attention was diverted by the clanging of metal outside. One look out of the side window told him everything. The Evronians passed out in the elevator had woken up, and were firing on the Thunderquack._

 _"You know what, One? Fine! Save the day!" Duck Avenger groused._

 _"You're welcome," winked One as Duck Avenger plugged the X-Transformer into a port on the steering column. Within seconds, the engine came alive. Duck Avenger strapped himself in as the engine awoke with power. It blasted off toward Earth, far away from the Evronians._

* * *

"I totally could've figured it out, though."

"I'm sure you could've," One replied. "By which time the Evronian soldiers would've broken through the door."

Donald rolled his eyes at One's patronizing tone.

"Although, for being an amateur project, the Thunderquack is quite the capable aircraft," One noted.

"I'm sure Darkwing would be pleased to hear that." Donald hopped out of the chair and stretched, yawning loudly. "Keep monitoring him and let me know of any changes. I'm going to bed."

"Understood. Good night, hero." One said as Donald walked toward his bedroom, then turned back to the computer.

"And One?" Donald said.

"Yes?"

"No restraints this time."

"Understood," the machine sighed. Eyes heavy with sleepiness, Donald shuffled inside.

As Donald settled into bed, his mind swam with the day's ordeal. Despite recklessly putting himself at risk, he didn't fault Drake for going after the Evronians. Underneath the mask, he was just a dad trying to protect his daughter. Donald would gladly do the same for his nephews without another thought.

Donald hated seeing his friend like this, and his heart broke at the thought of Gosalyn alone, at the mercy of the Evronians.

 _Watch your back, you scummy Evronians. You've messed with the wrong dads._

* * *

Though Darkwing was sleeping off the remnants of his tranquilizing, his mind was anything but inactive. His ultimate failure as a hero and a father was slung to the forefront of his consciousness.

He felt it all again. The overwhelming pain as he gripped Gosalyn's cage. The helplessness as he laid there on the cold, foreign ground, practically paralyzed. The anguish in his heart as his shining star was taken from him.

He screamed at himself to get up and be the hero that he was, but his body was useless to his desires. However, one voice screamed louder than all the others.

"DADDY!"

Gosalyn's wail stabbed him in his heart with every time it played out. She was in the hands of those fiendish aliens, and he couldn't save her. He wanted to call out to her and tell her everything would be okay, but no sound left his beak. The memory flashed again, then again, then again. It was too much, and he begged for it to stop. He begged for the shame to end.

He begged for it to give him back his daughter.

"GOSALYN!" screamed Darkwing, shooting upright. He was hyperventilating and soaked in cold sweat, mind reeling with anxiety. As he beheld his dark room in Ducklair Tower, his breathing began to slow. He focused on each breath, counting them to make sure he was still alive before he collapsed onto the bed once more and resigned to let his grief consume him whole.

Tears flowed from his eyes, soaking into the bandages on his head as they trickled down his face and onto the pillow underneath.

"I'm so sorry, Gosalyn," he choked out as he buried his face in his arms, crying softly in pain, shame, and anguish.

* * *

Donald was torn abruptly from his slumber by a blaring klaxon resounding from every corner of his room. He jumped out of bed and gasped, adrenaline ousting his drowsiness.

 _Darkwing!_ He bolted out of his quarters and into the main room, praying his friend was okay.

"One, what's going on?!" Donald shouted. "Turn on the lights!" He recognized the droning melody shooting through the intercom as One's general purpose alarm. It could be alerting him of any number of crises. The Beagle Boys could be robbing Scrooge's money bin again. The Evronians could be invading the city like they had many times before.

The dark floor suddenly became bright as the daytime, and Donald halted when he saw who was standing there.

Darkwing was out of bed, exasperation evident on his face. He was slouched, his arms at his sides loosely, and his eyes were red on the edges, held up by dark bags underneath.

There were no Evronians, no Time Bandits, not even his Uncle Scrooge. Just Darkwing.

Donald slapped his forehead. _Be a superhero, they said. It'll be fun, they said._

The alarm cut out, and One materialized in his globe.

Donald stomped over to him. "This is NOT what I meant when I said, 'let me know of any changes!'"

One gulped. "I-I'm sorry, Donald. I'm not entirely sure what happened."

"Don't gimme that baloney, Mr. I Am the Tower! You know darn well what happened and you're gonna tell me right now!"

"Well, I didn't personally authorize this! Allow me a moment to search through my subroutines. Perhaps one of them altered the alarm parameters..." One trailed off as he searched through his logs.

One's core presided over an array of subroutines, smaller virtual computers running within him that managed the day-to-day aspects of the tower, leaving One the freedom for more complex instructions.

"Well?" demanded Donald, growing impatient.

"Um, well...it would seem that, uhhh, a subroutine of mine registered the disconnect of Darkwing's monitoring cables, and, um...sounded the general alarm…?"

One was clearly embarrassed and sorry for his mistake, but it didn't keep Donald from letting out vocalized frustration and throwing his hands in the air. "I can't believe you woke me from an amazing dream for this, you crazy computer!"

"Well, excuse me for following my programming!" One defended. "Darkwing is our patient and could have made his condition worse by just casting aside my instruments like that!"

"Look at him, One! He ain't an invalid just cause those dumb Evronians roughed him up a bit!"

"But weren't you the one who said 'Darkwing's gonna get creamed?' Maybe you should take up deejaying. It would be fruitful the way you change your tune."

"Oh, them's fighting words, pocket calculator!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"HEY!" Darkwing screamed. Both One and Donald stopped their quarreling and looked over at Darkwing. He arms were crossed, and he was tapping his foot. "If you two don't stop this bothersome bickering, I am going to jump out of a window! I need the fresh air anyway! That's all!"

One and Donald looked back at each other. They had forgotten all about Darkwing and were making quite a scene in front of him. Donald blushed at his behavior. One did so as well, albeit in his own electronic imitation.

"Forget this, I'll just go back to bed," Darkwing sighed, trudging back in the direction of his room. Donald chased after him.

"Wait, Darkwing!" He put a hand on Darkwing's shoulder. "I could use some air too. Whaddaya say I take you to the roof? Great view of Duckburg."

Darkwing raised an eyebrow at Donald but shook his head. "Alright, Donny. Lead the way. It's not like either of us is getting any more sleep."

Donald patted Darkwing on the back and lead his friend slowly to the elevator. He turned back to One. "Put on a pot of coffee, will ya, buddy?"

One turned his beak up. "Apologize to me first, Donald." It seemed he wasn't about to let bygones be bygones just yet.

"Good grief...I'm sorry I called you a pocket calculator," Donald grumbled as the two ducks stepped into the elevator.

One smiled at his partner. "Coffee will be ready shortly."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Darkwing's been through a lot, so I'm sure he and Donald will have plenty to talk about up on the roof. We'll join them next time in _I'm No Hero_.


	11. I'm No Hero

The sun was just starting to come up when Darkwing and Donald stepped out onto the roof of Ducklair Tower. The Duckburg on display below them was a very different scene than it had been only a few hours ago. The only people walking around at this hour were early-risers likely on their way to the nearest Starducks. A faint fog draped itself over the ground, and the rising sun painted the gray below with streaks of orange and yellow.

Darkwing settled himself into a chair near the railing, and Donald did the same, pulling up next to his friend. For a few moments, neither duck spoke, both deciding to just enjoy the view.

After some silence, Donald decided to break the ice. "One's special serum did a good job of patching you up."

"Yeah," mumbled Darkwing, stretching his neck. "Still a little sore, but no worse than from an intense workout, I suppose."

Donald was struck by Darkwing's quiet, tired tone, but continued on anyway. "That's good. One's amazing like that."

"You mean when he's not waking the whole tower just because a duck felt restless?"

Donald rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I promise that doesn't happen all the time."

A mechanical whirring halted their conversation and they saw a platter rising up from the floor. Two fresh mugs of life-giving coffee were atop it, and the two ducks took them gratefully.

Darkwing sipped carefully and embraced the warmth as the coffee settled into his stomach. "Your robot butler brews a good cup, Donny."

"Thanks," said Donald, adding cream to his brew. "Although I think he'd be insulted if you called him a robot butler."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's so much more. Without One, I don't think we would've gotten off that Astro-Raider."

"Yeah…" Darkwing closed his beak and stared off into the distance. Donald studied him, shifting in his seat at the change in his demeanor.

His eyes were heavy and laced with sadness behind his purple mask. Donald swallowed, guilt poking at his stomach. He had hoped to lighten his friend's spirit with their chat, but the way things were going now, they wouldn't be doing much talking from here on.

Darkwing undid the mask and let it drop to the floor. There was nothing to hide his inner turmoil now, and he sighed a pained sigh.

"You ok, Darkwing?" Donald asked tentatively.

Darkwing responded without looking at Donald. "Don't call me that. No one can call me that now."

Donald was surprised. "Whaddaya mean?"

"You know what I mean. _You_ were the one who had to save me."

"I wanted to save you. You're my friend, and I care about you." Donald put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

Darkwing muscled it away and returned his sullen gaze to the sunrise. Donald gulped as he beheld the broken duck next to him. His lower beak trembled and his eyes were glossy. Donald could tell he was trying very hard to keep it together.

After another moment, Darkwing spoke. "Ain't it funny, Donald? All those Single Dad's Club meetings, all the advice you gifted me with when I could barely even cook and clean for myself." He paused again and swallowed a rising lump in his throat. "The one thing I was ever any good at...and you still had to come and bail me out."

Donald struggled to put together the right words for his friend. "Drake…"

Darkwing continued, his voice beginning to tremble. "I let the Evronians walk all over me while Gosalyn stood there watching like a caged rat. And now, who knows what torturous things those wretched wrongdoers have in store?"

Despite his best efforts to remain calm, tears were dripping down his cheeks at this point. His head dropped to rest on his arms, shielding himself from the world. "I'm no hero. I'm no father. Just a worthless pushover freak," he sobbed.

Donald's heart ached at the way Darkwing attacked himself. He never opened himself up like this. He was always the collected one, the level head to tame Donald's fiery temper. But here he was, crying next to Donald against the early morning backdrop.

Donald empathized with his friend. He could envision himself playing out the same scene if Huey, Dewey, or Louie were to be snatched away in a similar manner.

But one fact was clear in Donald's mind above Darkwing's quiet cries: nothing would be accomplished if he were to just sit here and wallow. The sooner Gosalyn was liberated from Evronian hands, the better.

"Darkwing, listen to me," said Donald gently. Darkwing disregarded him, still sobbing into his sleeves. "…Drake."

Darkwing lifted his head up slowly and looked at Donald.

"You are a good father. You've done more for Gosalyn than you realize."

Darkwing sniffed and eyed his friend with disbelief. "Donald...they took her from me and I couldn't save her."

"That doesn't mean you didn't try," Donald rebutted. "I heard what was going on in there."

Donald recalled the flight to the Astro-Raider and his call with Launchpad. In the background, underneath their secretive words, Donald's ears picked up on cries of pain he heard on many an Evronian beatdown. He knew Darkwing was showing the aliens exactly how he felt about Gosalyn's abduction, despite not seeing the fight until it was over.

"Drake, I know you fought your best against the Evronians. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. But you've gotta remember: the fight's not over just because you lost once. We can still rescue Gosalyn. The Evronians think they've won against you. After all they've put you through, do you want them to be right about that?"

Darkwing's eyes widened and his tears stopped. Donald was right. His efforts high above Earth were not something to frown upon, despite losing Gosalyn. His mind drifted back to his daughter, and the terror on her face as she was whisked away.

He couldn't let it end like this. It wasn't the end. This was only round one.

If Darkwing submitted now, and didn't go back to rescue his daughter, he really couldn't call himself a hero then.

Darkwing's depression drained from his soul slowly, being replaced by a newly-stoked fire for justice.

Donald saw him perk up and smiled. His pep talk had worked.

"You're right, Donald," Darkwing breathed. "This isn't over. There's still a chance I can save Gosalyn."

"Ahem, we can save Gosalyn," Donald cut in. "I'm not letting you do this alone again. I have experience with the Evronians. If we work together, we can trash them and bring Gos and LP home."

Darkwing looked down again for a moment, but even he acknowledged that some help would benefit him this time around.

He nodded his head with understanding, and gratefulness reflected back at Donald as he said, "Alright, Donny."

Darkwing told himself he didn't deserve a friend like Donald, but he was thankful to still have him when anyone else would have left a long time ago.

He sniffed again and said, "Just one thing."

"What is it, Drake?"

"You've been so helpful to me ever since we met. I know you don't have to and I'm grateful you do anyway. But...why? Why help some dunderhead in a silly jacket and mask?"

"I think you said it best," said Donald comfortingly. "Because we're heroes. And it's our duty to protect the ones we care about."

Darkwing remembered the words he spat at Donald earlier, and regret nudged its way into his heart. He was appalled at himself, but the look of forgiveness on Donald's face swept the guilt away.

Donald pulled Darkwing into a hug as the sun shone its yellow glow across the awakening Duckburg skyline.

* * *

One looked toward the elevator as the sound of its doors reached his aural receptors. Darkwing and Donald walked out, both ducks wearing smiles across their beaks.

"Had a nice talk, have we?" One inquired.

"Yes, One, we have," said Donald. "And we're gonna save Gosalyn together. Now, how far is it to Venus again?"

"Well, last time we were there in just an hour or two-"

"Perfect! Ready Ducklair's spaceship. Darkwing's got a little girl to rescue."

"On it, hero!" One nodded happily and took to the preparations.

Darkwing was slightly flabbergasted. "Wait, y-you have a spaceship?"

Donald looked back at Darkwing as he removed his suit from where it hung on a support beam. "It's not mine, but yeah, I guess I have a spaceship."

"Ok, I am officially jealous."

Donald laughed, zipping up his jumpsuit. "You mean you weren't when green eyes woke you up?" He gestured at One, who flashed his virtual teeth in pride at the two.

Darkwing rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yyyyyyyup. The ol' Quackintosh is goin' bye-bye…"

Donald strapped on his mask, completing Duck Avenger's striking look. Darkwing put his hands on his hips and studied his friend.

This was the first time he had really been able to see Donald as the Duck Avenger, and, to be honest, he was very proud. This personality was never revealed to him in their long friendship, and Darkwing wondered why it never occurred to him that Donald had a superhero alter ego.

The look was perfect for him.

"You know, Donny, Duckburg's pretty lucky to have someone like you securing its streets," Darkwing complemented.

Duck Avenger preened a bit at his friend's remark. "Heh, thanks. St. Canard's got one heck of a hero of its own. So, wanna mask up and kick some Evronian tail?" Donald put a hand on his chin and strategically eyed Darkwing's mask in his jacket pocket.

Darkwing noticed and yanked the mask out. "Whoops! Got me there, Duck Avenger," said Darkwing, tying the mask to his head.

"You can call me DA, Darkwing," Duck Avenger smiled.

As Darkwing finished the knot, he shot a steely gaze in Duck Avenger's direction. "And you can call me DW."

The two superheroes marched to each other and high-fived, the mutual determination exciting them.

"I heard you've got a special phrase for battle," said Duck Avenger.

"Heh-heh." Darkwing crouched, wrapping his cape around himself. "Let's get dangerous."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Darkwing is back in business! Duck Avenger's along for the ride, and together, they're ready to rescue Gosalyn! It's time to make the _Journey to Venus_! 'Til next time!


	12. Journey to Venus

"Welcome to the Ducklair Tower hanger!" said One, pride coded in his welcome.

Duck Avenger and Darkwing stepped out of the elevator and headed across the cavernous area for the staircase that led into Everett Ducklair's spaceship. Darkwing stared wide-eyed at its wonder all the way inside.

"I still can't believe you have a spaceship," he said.

Duck Avenger beamed. "Well, it's nothing like DASA's got, but I gotta hand it to Ducklair. It's a beaut."

"Who is this Ducklair, and why does _he_ have a _spaceship_?"

"I'll tell you once we're at cruising speed, we gotta get going," said Duck Avenger, running to the front of the ship and strapping himself into the pilot's seat.

Darkwing followed suit, gazing at his surroundings all the while. "So did you take...spaceship lessons or something like that?" Whether the shake in his voice was from his excitement or apprehension, he couldn't tell.

Duck Avenger turned to Darkwing with a smug face. "I don't need 'em. That's why we've got One."

Darkwing followed his gaze to a grid of screens, where One's trademark visage popped up, spread across each monitor. "Only the best on Avenger Airlines. Are we ready for takeoff?"

"Ready," said Duck Avenger. "Ready, DW?"

Darkwing exhaled and steeled his nerves. He wasn't quite ready for space travel, but he was more than ready to give the Evronians their dues. "Ready, DA."

Duck Avenger nodded toward Darkwing, then sat back against the headrest. "One, let's get this jalopy airborne. Set course for Venus."

The machinery in front whirred into operation and plotted out their course in a series of beeps. Darkwing could see lines upon lines of code racing down a monitor in his peripheral vision. The scraping of metal against metal could be felt inside the cabin as One prepared for takeoff.

Then, when the beeping had ceased and the ship was silent again, One uttered one single word, "Detach."

The reactor beneath them fired off without warning, filling the cab with a low rumble. The ship began to shake as they were lifted slowly from the hangar, and into the sky above Ducklair Tower.

When it was clear of its dock, the ship began its mutation. Its front telescoped forward and morphed into a sleek, elongated shape, while powerful wings grew outwards from the sides.

"Activating densitometric hologram," said One.

"Densi-ma-what-now?" came Darkwing's puzzled tone above the roar of the engine.

"One's generating a hologram of the thing on top of Ducklair Tower so no one knows we're gone. You've seen it, right?"

"Yeah, b- What?! A-are you telling me the ship...is that thing?!" Darkwing sputtered.

"Master Ducklair always said the best place to hide something is in plain sight!" One confirmed.

Darkwing looked at the ceiling, speechless. "Who is this guy…?

"Hang on!" said One, and the reactor thundered to life and blasted the starship upward. Darkwing's could feel himself being pressed into his seat due to the intense G-forces. His teeth rattled as clouds rocketed past the windshield, giving way to the pure blue sky. Soon, the sky morphed from blue to empty black, and the ship's violent shaking died down.

Earth was behind them now, and the majesty of space was all that could be seen.

This must've been what astronauts experienced every day. As his head swam from the blastoff, he thanked himself for listening to his mom when she said he was never fit for space travel.

"Enabling artificial gravity. You are now free to move about the cabin," said One.

Darkwing could hear Duck Avenger unbuckling already, but he needed a moment more to catch his breath. Space travel was something he wouldn't readily try again, but at least the artificial gravity made it a more bearable concept.

"You alright there, DW?" Darkwing heard to his right. Duck Avenger was looking at him with concern.

"I'll be fine when we're back on solid ground..." he muttered.

"It was hard for me my first time too, but you get used to the speed after a while."

"It's all thanks to a cold fusion-powered reactor," One piped in. "A necessity so that we reach Venus before the next decade."

"I know! A little exercise'll make you feel better. Whaddaya say?" asked Duck Avenger. "I can even give you the grand tour."

Darkwing nodded, the daze in his brain having settled sufficiently. He unbuckled and joined Duck Avenger in walking toward the back area of the ship. "First of all, who the heck is this Ducklair you keep mentioning, and is he a genius or a loon?"

"A bit of both. On one hand, he invents these amazing devices that make him filthy rich. But on the other, his creative genius led to some... _unintentional_ weapons of mass destruction."

Darkwing paled. "Yep, I'm gonna say loon," he mumbled, turning back to the walls of buttons and switches.

"Not many people could match his brain level, so he invented One to have someone to talk to."

"And to watch over his tower while he is gone," said One over the intercom.

"Wait, gone?" Darkwing asked, trying to find where One was talking from.

"Hoping to find a better part of himself, Master Ducklair sold his belongings, faked his death, and retreated to a Tibetan monastery for reflection."

Duck Avenger drew Darkwing's attention, standing next to a massive silver cylinder. It hummed quietly but otherwise held no clues as to its function.

"Uncle Scrooge bought up Ducklair Tower after he left and made me its custodian. That's how I met One."

"Is every floor of the tower like yours, DA?" asked Darkwing as he poked at what looked to be a life-sized glass tube connected to a terminal.

"No. Unk bought it to rent out the floors. You know how he is."

"Yes, I do," Darkwing grumbled.

"It's supposed to have 150 floors, but I counted 151, so I thought I'd investigate that quirk as the Duck Avenger. I was snooping on the roof for a way inside when a gargoyle swallowed me up and spit me out inside that secret floor."

Darkwing stiffened a bit as One entered suddenly through an orb in the corner. "I originally mistook him for an intruder. But my subroutines had allowed him access to the floor through Mr. McDuck, so I proceeded to introduce myself and offer my services."

"As I recall, you wanted a friend." Duck Avenger winked at One.

"Well, companionship is good for the silicon heart as well as the biological. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"Unbelievable," said Darkwing, rubbing the back of his head. "A robotic sidekick, next-century weaponry, and an honest-to-goodness spaceship? I guess next you'll be telling me you've got the fame as well."

"Fame is a sticky thing, DW. There's this reporter in town that'll smear my name any chance he gets. It drives me up the wall."

"He wouldn't happen to be called Angus Fangus, would he?"

"Actually, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Just some light research I conducted on your extraordinary exploits." Darkwing smiled pridefully.

Duck Avenger leaned against the wall. "You know, DW, I should've given you more credit on that call."

"It's ok, DA. Your reactions were understandable, if a bit overblown."

"What can I say?" shrugged Duck Avenger. "The ol' McDuck temper is a blessing and a curse." The two heroes laughed.

"I hate to interrupt this friendly diatribe," said One as they settled. "But we are nearing Venus, and don't have any semblance of a plan for retrieving Gosalyn."

Darkwing started to pace around the space, tapping his chin. "Let's see… We need to find out where she's being held, then we'll have a better idea as to how to carry out the rescue."

"Leave that to me, Darkwing," said One. "I can hack into their ship's layout and decipher exactly where she is being held."

"Seriously, how is there not ten thousand of him yet?"

Duck Avenger beamed. "I know how we can get One connected once we're inside the Evronian mothership. But we're gonna have to take out a couple soldiers."

Darkwing rubbed his hands together with a fearless gleam in his eye. "Not a problem, Avenger. Then once the area is ascertained, I'll retrieve Gosalyn and give those Evronians what for!"

"Excuse me," interrupted Duck Avenger. Darkwing looked back at him curiously. His hands were on his hips. "Remember what we agreed on?"

Darkwing sobered and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, right. _We'll_ give those Evronians what for."

"That's better," said Duck Avenger, nodding.

* * *

"You requested my presence, Zoster?" came a voice from behind. The Evronian scientist turned to see General Zondag standing inside his laboratory.

"Ah, yes. Welcome, General," replied Zoster, bowing. Zondag bowed in return.

The military officials and scientists held each other in equal esteem. The military conquered planets and provided emotional energy to aid the scientists in their creation of high-tech weaponry for the soldiers. It was a mutually beneficial relationship that granted the Evronians great success throughout the galaxy.

"I thought you might like to view firsthand what we hope to accomplish with the Trauma project," said Zoster.

"I am honored, great scientist."

The Trauma project was conceived as a means of mutating the perfect super-soldier for use in the militia.

Of course, accomplishing such a tall order would be no easy task. The Evronian scientists toiled away for countless hours theorizing what it would take to create this super-soldier, and, more importantly, what qualities would make him so.

Unmatched intelligence, the strength of a hundred of our soldiers, and an undefined psychic edge.

The breakthrough came when a particular substance was obtained from Jupiter. According to their tests, it would react with the brain's matter to awaken a dormant cortex, allowing their subjects to generate a wave of fear that can be sent telepathically to a victim.

All the pieces were in place to bring their perfect creation to life. Only one obstacle stood in their path.

The two Evronians stepped to double doors on the other side of the lab, and Zoster pushed them open. The lights came on as they stepped inside. "Here it is, General Zondag: the result of our arduous efforts."

Zondag beheld a sprawling machine. Zondag could make assumptions as to which parts did what, but these matters were not his area of expertise.

"Shall I walk you through it?" asked Zoster.

Zondag nodded. "I am eager to know more about your creation."

Zoster pointed to a table that stood front and center. "Here is where we house the test subject. It is connected to the main console, where the substance is fed." He sat in the chair and powered on the console. The machine hummed to life, the buttons on the console lighting up. "The machine converts raw emotional power into energy we can use to mutate the strength and intelligence we desire. Several tests have been successful in those areas. However, mutating the fear wave requires converting the substance into a special energy, and we have never had access to as large an amount as we would require."

Zondag smirked. "Until now."

"Precisely," Zoster concurred. "The measurements Commander Zargon delivered me were quite revealing to me. There's no doubt. She is the key that will complete the Trauma project."

Zoster stood up and walked to the bed. A helmet lay at one end, connected by tubes and wires to the console. "We strap the girl onto this restraint, and attach this device, which will extract her every emotional molecule, leaving her nothing but a mere Freezeflame." Zoster rubbed his hands together and chuckled devilishly. "The sheer volume of emotion will be strong enough to generate the reaction we need to fit the final piece in place, leaving us with the fuel we need to craft the perfect Evronian warrior!"

"A worthy opponent for that meddlesome Duck Avenger, and the undoing of Earth." Zondag smiled and bowed towards Zoster. "I congratulate you on a job well done, great scientist."

"By the way, General, the report you shared with me mentioned how easily Darkwing Duck was disposed of. But seeing as Duck Avenger arrived as the transport of Gosalyn was completed, I can't help but wonder if the two will mount a rescue."

"Not likely, scientist. He wouldn't dare."

"I hope so, General," snarled Zoster. "I would hate to see my efforts dashed over unforeseen circumstances."

"You have nothing to worry about, scientist. Just do your job, and we will handle any 'unforeseen circumstances'."

"General Zondag? Come in, General Zondag!" came a voice over his earpiece.

"Go ahead," the General responded.

"The tractor beam is drawing in a foreign ship."

"Send a squadron to the launch bay to inspect it, and report back to me."

"I obey, General." The voice of his subordinate vanished in static.

"It seems we have some unexpected guests aboard. Zoster, prepare the machine for your final test. I want the girl strapped in as soon as possible."

"Of course, General," Zoster replied. The general nodded to his cohort and left the scientist alone.

His soldiers deal with the intruders swiftly, and nothing else would stand in the way of their success. The ultimate goal was so close, Zondag could taste it. He envisioned lamenting Earthlings, decaying life, and a host of new slaves on the horizon.

And it was, oh, so sweet.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** You can probably guess which ship they've intercepted. Darkwing and Duck Avenger are ready for battle. Next time, witness the _Earthling Invasion_!


	13. Earthling Invasion

The patrol of Evronians marched into the launch bay toward the strange ship they had intercepted.

"One of you, guard the door. The rest will be coming in with me," barked the patrol leader. "If anything moves, blast it!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the others chorused as they approached a hatch near the wing.

They came to a halt in front of the presumed entryway, allowing their leader to look up and down the ship.

He marched up and beat his fist on the closed metal doors. There was no response. Pressing his head to the hatch, he heard only silence on the other side. "You have been intercepted by the Evronian empire," he shouted. "Open your ship immediately or we will blast our way inside!"

The leader stepped back as the entry gave way, leaving a wide, dark expanse for the patrol to explore. They filed inside, blasters out in front.

The launch bay was silent for a few moments, the guard keeping his eyes and ears open.

Someone inside shouted, "There they are!" The guard could hear a flurry of blaster fire mingling with shrieks of pain, and then bodies slumping to the ground. He stood straighter, confident that whoever had decided to cross them was now exterminated.

All was normal again for some time before two patrolmen stepped out of the ship, their blasters holstered.

"What happened, sir?" asked the patrolman.

The taller one answered, "They ambushed us, but we got them before they could take us out. The others are looting their ship, so you can return to your former post."

"Do they need help inside?"

The tall soldier paused, but the short one answered for him, "That won't be necessary. The ship is sparse inside. Now get back to your post and don't make me tell you twice!"

"Y-yes, sir! Might and power!" He saluted and took off toward the control tower. The two other patrolmen saluted and headed in the opposite direction toward a wide archway that connected the launch bay to the rest of the ship.

The uniforms were undoubtedly Evronian, but the beings underneath them were not. If one looked close enough, they could decipher a black mask on the short soldier, and a purple mask on the taller one.

Luckily for Darkwing and Duck Avenger, no one would be getting close enough to tell.

The two disguised ducks marched down the corridor, passing multiple soldiers who seemed none the wiser. Darkwing knew this was a foolproof plan; he was the mastermind behind it.

Even if the uniforms were a bit of a nightmare to squeeze into.

"Ok, DA," whispered Darkwing, looking around the hallway. "You're the expert on Evronians. How do we corral a computer for our counterattack?"

Duck Avenger stopped to peek into an open room, then waved to Darkwing. "In here."

They ducked inside and Darkwing shut the door behind them. Glowing panels on the walls contrasted with dark amber metal, and in the corner was a terminal that took up a quarter of the room's space.

Darkwing glanced around for security cameras, spotting one just above him. He didn't want to linger longer than necessary.

Duck Avenger sat in the chair and pressed a button on his blaster. The body expanded and flattened as it resumed the shape of the X-Transformer.

"Alright, One, do your stuff, and hurry," said Duck Avenger, plugging in the universal cable into a port under the sprawling desk of keys and switches.

Darkwing hissed, drawing Duck Avenger's view to him. He pointed up, making the camera known to his friend. Duck Avenger rolled his eyes and turned back to the X-Transformer. "We've got an eye on us, One."

"I'd better handle that little problem first, then." One responded.

Darkwing tapped his foot and twirled the blaster in his hand. "How long until Mr. Chips cracks the code?"

"Should only be a moment. One can hack anything."

"For being a highly-developed alien race, their technology could do with a more complex encryption algorithm. I can access the technical layout of the ship down to the button, and even view every security camera."

"That's fine and dandy, One, but we're sitting ducks here and we still have no idea where...you-know-who is being held," said Darkwing, holstering his blaster aggressively.

"Just a moment...there! Cell PK-96 in the science sector!"

The monitor filled with live security footage and both watched as Gosalyn paced around, with Launchpad sitting against the wall, twiddling his thumbs.

"Gosalyn!" said Darkwing, overjoyed. "She's okay!"

"Perhaps not in a moment," One cut in. The cam view vanished in static and was replaced by another view of a hallway. "This is just outside their cell."

A robed Evronian stood opposite a door. He pressed his hand against the panel on the side and it whooshed open.

"Zoster," Darkwing growled, recognizing the foul specialist from Gosalyn's capture.

The Evronian with the black robe and horned headpiece was unfamiliar to him, however.

"And General Zondag," Duck Avenger filled in. "They're the ones in charge of this mothership."

Darkwing studied him as he entered the room.

The hall was empty for a brief moment until Launchpad walked out of the cell and was motioned by Zoster to follow him. Zondag brought up the rear of the procession with Gosalyn slung over his shoulder.

Darkwing's fists closed tight and rage bubbled anew in his stomach. "Where are they taking them?"

"It's likely they are taking Gosalyn and Launchpad to a laboratory to be Freezeflamed," One reported. "Or worse. Unplug me, DA. We've no time to lose!"

Darkwing's anger overcame him briefly, seeing them handle Gosalyn in this rough manner. "If they harm even one feather on her head, I'll DESTROY them!" he shouted, punching the terminal. The metal walls amplified and bounced the noise around the room, and both ducks gasped at how loud it seemed. Darkwing's stomach sank and he held his beak shut, listening closely for any out-of-place noise among the silence.

Banging erupted from the door.

"Nice job, DW," gulped Duck Avenger.

"Maybe they heard something else-"

The door flew open and an Evronian soldier strode inside. Darkwing and Duck Avenger both stood at attention.

"What's going on in here?" said the Evronian.

"Nothing, sir," answered Duck Avenger. "My colleague is only a little frustrated because this terminal is on the fritz."

"That's odd. It was inspected today. Step aside." He pushed past the pair and sat at the desk. Darkwing and Duck Avenger began to slink their way to the door, careful not to make any noise, while the Evronian tapped away at the monitor and at the virtual keyboard.

"What the-" he murmured, as the computer exploded, blowing him backward out of his chair. Both heroes were gobsmacked, frozen in place with their shock. The monitor was mangled, smoking and utterly useless.

The Evronian eased himself up and locked his sooty face with the two heroes.

They each loosed a gulp as the soldier picked himself up the best he could and studied the two heroes in disguise. "What in the name of Evron was that?"

Darkwing strained to think of an excuse. "Umm, well, sir, it must've been a simple virus from the network. Those pesky primitive programs can be quite the pain sometimes."

"I resent that!" echoed One's voice. Duck Avenger's grip slipped on the X-Transformer and it clanked against the floor in plain view.

The Evronian looked in surprise from the pair to the shield, then back to them. Duck Avenger flashed a nervous grin as he picked up the shield. The soldier's transition from discomfort to growling anger told them they had given themselves away.

They glanced at each other, then dashed out of the room as fast as they could.

"ROGUES! GET THEM!"

"That computer of yours may be smart, but he doesn't know squat about the element of surprise!" chided Darkwing.

"Forget that! Am I crazy, or did that computer just _blow up_?!" panted Duck Avenger as he and Darkwing hauled themselves down the corridor.

"Well, it wasn't any old Quackintosh!"

"One, what the heck did you do?!"

"I tested my theory and the results were very conclusive," the AI responded.

"Oh, you think?!" shouted Darkwing. They ducked in a doorway, conscious of the approaching footsteps back down the hall. "What type of theory takes a terminal from tough to totaled?!"

"Evronian computers have a hidden self-destruct function. I wanted to see if it could be triggered inside their operating system. Seeing as it can, we have an enormous advantage on our hands."

Darkwing jumped as a laser blast landed just beside his feet. "Yeah, if we can get to them in one piece after this!" He glanced over his shoulder to see multiple soldiers running towards them, blocking their path to the science sector. "Alright, time for payback."

He leaned out and fired his blaster. The shot sparked a whirlwind of laser blasts from both sides. Neither side gave an inch as multiple burn marks stained the walls.

"We've gotta break through that patrol!" shouted Darkwing, smirking as an Evronian crumpled from his blaster.

"Grab onto me, DW!"

"Wait, what?"

"Just trust me!"

As soon as Darkwing clasped Duck Avenger's arm, the two shot out from their cover and toward the patrol.

"STEEEERRRRIKE!" said Duck Avenger as he and Darkwing bowled right through the group of Evronians. Upon landing, they quickly stunned those that weren't already on the floor groaning.

"Best game of bowling I've ever seen, DA."

"Thank you. Come on!"

The two continued tearing through the ship, getting closer and closer to the science sector. The occasional Evronian got in their way and was swiftly disposed of.

"You're getting close," One informed them. "Climb into that garbage chute!"

"Care to run that by me again, Intel?" Darkwing said suspiciously.

Duck Avenger pointed up ahead at a wide grate against the wall. Seeing Duck Avenger rip open the cover and slide in, Darkwing felt like he had no choice, so he followed after, shoving the grate back in place as he did.

The two held their breath as feet passed above them. The quiet chatter told them they were safe, and the two ducks exhaled.

"Now what, One?" asked Duck Avenger.

"Just follow my lead."

The two began to crawl through the cramped metal piping, guided only by the X-Transformer's flashlight, and One's instructions. The chute was cold to the touch, the bare metal protected by a thin layer of slime.

Darkwing lifted his hand and saw the slime stretch from the floor to his hand. He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "At least there are no soldiers in here," he mumbled, shaking his hand.

The foreign substance around them provided ample incentive for Darkwing and Duck Avenger to speed up their shuffling. Time was of the essence, and who knew how long it would take to reach their destination?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** How long, indeed? They'd better hurry because Gosalyn's about to find out first hand about the power and innovation of _The Trauma Project_! The penultimate chapter comes Sunday!


	14. The Trauma Project

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Another chapter on the short side. I'll make up for it next time, you'll see. Anyway, hang on tight.

* * *

With the flick of a switch, the terminal at the heart of the Trauma project came to life. Zoster was at the helm, making final preparations for the harvest of Gosalyn's emotion. Zondag stood beside him, grinning as scientists ran around the room, double-checking cable connections, performing diagnostics, and generally ensuring that the moment that had been waiting for would happen with no problems.

"This experiment shall be my greatest triumph!" exclaimed Zoster, pausing his work to cackle openly. The sound echoed around the laboratory, a chilling noise full of wild malice.

Zondag strode over to Gosalyn and Launchpad, who were strapped down to beds nearby. She was squirming against her restraints but stopped when she caught sight of the Evronian general. He could taste the fear in her soul, despite the brave front she wore, and he crouched so that he was level with her head.

"There's no need for your fruitless struggling," said Zondag softly, delighting at how her spine stiffened at his voice. "All your fears and cares will soon vanish. I know you will serve us well."

"As if I'll help, you crummy aliens! What do you want from me, anyway?"

"The details do not concern you, child. Just know that you and your…" Zondag raised his hand to stroke her cheek but whipped it back when she tried to bite him. "...fiery spirit...shall grant us untold power. Power that we will use to crush your puny planet!" he said with a growling fury that turned her pale.

He stood upright and took one last look at the pair of them, seeing them tremble like little worms, then turned back to Zoster. "Is everything ready, scientist?"

"Yes, sir." Zoster rubbed his hands together, chuckling.

"Very well, I leave them in your capable hands." Zondag bowed to Zoster and departed from the lab.

"You there!" ordered Zoster, pointing at one of his assistants, "Load her in!"

The scientist dropped his clipboard and began wheeling Gosalyn to the table. She stared wide at the complex machinery that lay before her, fear turning her stomach inside out.

She shut her eyes and strained to hear her father's voice in her head. She wanted him to wake her up and tell her it was all a bad dream. That she wasn't about to become a mindless zombie. But poor Darkwing had been beaten to within an inch of his life, and there was no way he was coming right away.

She was on her own. But she wouldn't give up. Not yet. She would find a way to get her and Launchpad off this crazy ship and back home. But first things first…

She could feel the first restraint unbuckle. She glanced at the scientist, who was reaching to unfasten the remaining two. She slowed her breathing and watched as one more was undone, then the last one.

She rolled off the bed before the scientist could grab her and headbutted him in the stomach.

"Oof!" grunted the scientist, falling backward onto the floor. Gosalyn rushed over to Launchpad. Before she could reach him, she was flung into the air by a laser blast at her feet and crashed into the wall.

"Gosalyn!" Launchpad cried out, as Gosalyn careened to the ground, now clutching her leg and wincing at the pain.

She was hoisted into the air by Zoster, who wagged his finger in her face. "Naughty, naughty," he chastised, and shot her with a paralyzer. She was frozen in time, cast in an orange glow, and Zoster returned her to the table and personally fastened her in and fitted the helmet over her fire red hair.

He fired the paralyzer again, and she was returned to normal. Zoster saw her struggle fruitlessly and said, "Just relax. It will be over before you know it." He returned to the computer and initiated one final system check. His eyes lit up seeing all the components signal their readiness on screen. "All systems go. Firing in 3...2…"

The door to the lab was flung open without warning, and Zoster halted his movement, increments away from the switch. Whoever had decided to interrupt him needed a very good reason to if they didn't want to incur his wrath. He turned to the door to see blue smoke filing in. "Who's there? Show yourself!" the scientist barked.

"It's me, Evro-dweebs!" a familiar voice echoed around them.

"Duck Avenger?!" shouted Zoster.

"That's right! And I've brought a friend that has some beef to squash with you!"

Zoster heard gasps of joy from Gosalyn and Launchpad, and snarled.

"But first, lemme introduce him to ya! He's the terror that flaps in the night! He's the father here for his little girl!"

Zoster looked around frantically for Duck Avenger when he heard a poof from behind. Next thing he knew, he was kicked in the head and careened to the ground. He looked to see his attacker and came face to face with a duck in an Evronian suit. His head, however, was bare, a mask of purple surrounding his angry, vengeful eyes. Duck Avenger stepped out of the cloud of smoke and into view as well.

"I am Darkwing Duck."

"Dad! You're ok!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Zoster grunted as he sat up, a gleam in his eye. "So, the Earth duck is still alive. Very well. You are just in time to say goodbye to your darling daughter."

Darkwing's snarled deep in his throat, but before he could react, Zoster charged the hero, slamming him against the wall. As Darkwing landed on his rear, dazed, Zoster whipped back to the terminal.

Before he could do a thing, Duck Avenger launched himself on the scientist's shoulders and used momentum to bring them both to the ground.

"Not a chance, doc!" said Duck Avenger, holding his X-Transformer to Zoster's head as the scientist stood. "Now you're going to free Gosalyn, or so help me we'll turn your machine there into nuts and bolts!"

"I think not. It is completely immovable like I am to your empty threat."

Darkwing stood up and pointed his blaster at Zoster as well. "Wanna test that theory?"

"Why not? I hypothesize that my scientists will be incapacitating you in 3…2…"

Darkwing glanced behind them to see no one. Zoster seized this opportunity and shouldered them both aside. He gripped the lever on the console and yanked it.

As it clanked into place, Darkwing's stomach sunk.

"NO!" he bellowed, seeing energy surging through the clear tubes up above. Darkwing bolted over to his daughter's side.

"Dad, what's happening?" asked Gosalyn shakily.

"Don't worry, honey! I-I'll get you out of this!"

"Dad, um, if I don't make it outta this-"

"Don't talk like that! You'll be okay! I won't lose you!"

He couldn't lose her.

Other Evronian scientists were scrambling over to tug Darkwing away.

"No! Gosalyn!" he screamed, struggling against their grip on his arms. In the commotion, Duck Avenger hid under the computer and out of their sight, frantic to stop this process somehow.

He plugged the X-Transformer into a port and pleaded to his partner, "Stop the machine, One!"

"I'm trying!"

Duck Avenger peeked up. The turbines on either side of Gosalyn were spinning rapidly, about to fire their energy into the helmet on her head. She had her eyes squeezed shut, bracing for the impact.

Darkwing socked a scientist in his jaw, and backflipped away as laser bolts followed him. He shot each one in their gut before leveling them with a swift kick.

A blaster discharged as the last scientist landed, ricocheted off the wall and singing Duck Avenger's hat.

He ducked back, hissing, "One, what's taking you?! Darkwing's about to be daughterless!"

"I'm locked out, DA! Nothing is working! I can't even-"

One suddenly gasped.

"What? What's happening?!"

"Get away from there!" yelled One.

Duck Avenger yanked the cable out of the machine and dove away from the terminal. The monitor erupted outward and the whole machine imploded.

Duck Avenger landed on his shoulder and rolled onto his stomach. His ears were ringing slightly from being so close. He shot up to see the terminal smoldering and useless, the metal shell warped and dented from the force of its demise. The turbines' roaring activity slowed to a crawl until they were still again.

He couldn't believe it. One was right, as always. Gosalyn was gonna be okay.

"Impossible!" yelled Zoster in shock and disbelief. He gripped his head and stared at Duck Avenger with murderous eyes. "What did you do, you meddlesome duck?!"

Duck Avenger shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya. I don't know a thing about computers," he bluffed.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The Trauma project is a wash. That doesn't mean the story is over. You get two chapters in one day next time when Darkwing and Duck Avenger make their _Enthusiastic Escape_!


	15. Enthusiastic Escape

FAIR WARNING: There is some blood.

* * *

An explosion sounded outside, drawing Zoster's attention. Inside his main lab, each computer was meeting a similar fate, one by one. Zoster howled with all his frustration and slammed his fists on the ground. All the data stored on those terminals were now undoubtedly lost.

He stood up again, a communicator in his hand, and his teeth gritted. "I will make sure you pay dearly for this! This is Zoster, I need-" The communicator was shot out of his hand before he finished. Zoster turned to stare at Darkwing, who kept his blaster pointed at the scientist.

"I don't think so, you sick, sordid scientist! Your sinister schemes stop right now!" growled Darkwing. Rage was bubbling over and his vision grew red. He lunged at Zoster, bringing the scientist to the floor once again.

Darkwing began punching the Evronian multiple times with the ferocity of a volcano. There was nothing left. He almost lost his daughter for good, and all he wanted now was the death of the one responsible. He slammed his blaster into the scientist's face over and over, eventually drawing green blood.

Duck Avenger was speechless. Darkwing was supposed to be the cool-headed methodical crimefighter. He had never thought his friend was capable of such unbridled rage. It was eerily reminiscent of his own outbursts.

Snapping out of his stupor, Duck Avenger dashed to Darkwing and pulled him off of Zoster. The panting duck stared at his enemy, who struggled to move even an inch.

"How does it feel, Evronian scum?" spat Darkwing.

Zoster growled and managed to stand shakily. "I'll deal with you worms later!" he hissed. He then limped out of the room, clutching his face, which was still leaking his blood.

Darkwing moved to give chase but Duck Avenger held him back. "Darkwing, forget about him. Those busted terminals will keep him busy. You need to get what you came for."

Darkwing sobered, remembering why they were even here and rushed over to Gosalyn. He hurried to undo her restraints.

"How'd you get here, Dad? And who's that guy with you? Is that the Duck Avenger?" Her excited babbling was halted temporarily as Darkwing scooped her up and squeezed her tight.

Now he knew she was safe. She was back in his arms once again. Tears dripped onto her shirt as his heart overflowed with joy.

"Oh, Gosalyn, I'm so sorry," he whispered, rubbing the back of her head gently. "I thought I lost you for good." He held her out and studied her face.

"Come on, Dad, I knew you'd come back. No villain from Earth or beyond can stop Darkwing Duck, right?"

Darkwing laughed, wiping away tears with his sleeve. "Yeah…that's right." He kissed her forehead and embraced her again as Duck Avenger and a free Launchpad looked on.

"How do you deal with him, LP?"

"I'm his biggest fan. I wouldn't trade this for the world."

A blaring alarm cut through the moment, turning all eyes around the room.

"DA, remember how the terminal I hijacked exploded?" One interjected.

Duck Avenger began to sweat, a bad feeling welling up in his stomach. "Uh, yeah…?"

"The function I triggered spreads like a virus to other Evronian computers on the same network. Even the ones controlling vital ship functions!"

"Critical damage to engine controller. Engine going offline," said a voice over the public address.

"Uhhhh, I'm pretty sure that means we get going!" remarked a nervous Launchpad.

"This way!" called Duck Avenger, heading to the door. Launchpad, Darkwing and Gosalyn were right behind. He fired his X-Transformer at the door's panel, destroying it. The door opened and all four ducks bolted down the hallway.

As they ran, a soldier ran past them, fire engulfing his back. "The engine room's on fire!" he wailed.

"Attention!" came Zondag's voice over the PA. "This is an evacuation notice! All personnel report to the launch bay for immediate evacuation!"

"Just great!" groused Darkwing.

"I've got an idea! Everyone link arms!" Duck Avenger snatched up Darkwing's wrist, Darkwing snatched Gosalyn's hand, and Gosalyn took hold of Launchpad. "Here we go!"

Duck Avenger shot his fist forward and activated the jet capabilities of the X-Transformer. The whole group shot forward at twice their running speed, blazing past bewildered Evronian soldiers.

They burst through to the launch bay and touched down on the wing of Ducklair's starship.

"Whoa, what a ride!" exclaimed Launchpad. He was cut off by laser blasts in their direction.

"One, open up!" yelled Darkwing. The hatch flew open and he ushered Launchpad and Gosalyn inside. He turned around to see Zoster firing at them from the hatch atop his escape pod.

"You'll pay for my research with your lives, Earth scum!" His eyes were wild, and he was shooting at them as fast as he could, pounding his fist on the pod with every miss. Duck Avenger was returning the fire just as rapidly.

"DA, let's go!"

"Get in! I've got him- AGH!" A bolt of energy caught him in the chest and he collapsed onto the wing, spasming uncontrollably.

"Avenger!" Darkwing dove on top of Duck Avenger, shielding him. He fired back at the pod with everything he had.

Without warning, the entire area shook and shuddered, and a metal structure careened down between them. Zoster lost his balance as his pod was tipped over. Darkwing yelped as he and Duck Avenger started to slide toward the edge of the wing. He clawed at the smooth win to no avail, but the descent was stopped by a crane arm protruding from the ship.

"Never fear, One is here!"

Darkwing exhaled in relief as he and Duck Avenger were snatched by their capes and thrown inside the ship, the hatch sealing behind them.

He locked eyes with his friend, seeing the very same pain that he went through at the hands of the Evronians.

"Are you ok, Donald?" he said worriedly.

Duck Avenger grunted, sitting up with slight difficulty, and gave Darkwing the thumbs up. "Yeah. Great honk, that packed a wallop…" he panted.

Darkwing sent a knowing look toward his friend. "I know."

Another explosion shook the place more violently, sending Darkwing and Duck Avenger back to the floor. "One, we need to get out of here!" said Darkwing, dashing to the pilot's seat. Gosalyn and Launchpad were already buckled into two seats on the right wall.

"Keen gear, what a neato spaceship!" squeaked Gosalyn.

"LP, get her buckled in!"

"Arming the fighter tip! Maximum intensity!" shouted One.

"WAK! Are you trying to kill us?!" screamed Darkwing, pressing himself against the grid of screens.

"If you didn't notice, we are trapped inside! I'm saving us by making a way out! Or would you rather stay here with the Evronians?"

Darkwing's heart skipped a beat at the thought, and at One's cutting glare. "Um…right. Carry on," he said, backing away slowly.

He saw an orange glow emit from the top of the windshield as a huge energy bolt shot towards the wall in front of them. The material was blasted away like nothing, sucked out to space.

"Hang on!" said One as the ship came alive.

Darkwing strapped into the pilot's seat tight. "I've heard that too much today…" he muttered.

The air pressure change sent pods and debris careening out of the giant hole the ship had made. Darkwing could see Evronian soldiers flung out as well, too late in boarding their pods. He gulped, seeing them lost to the never-ending ether.

The ship lifted off the ground and rocketed away from the Evronian mothership.

Darkwing could feel the ship vibrate for a moment, then just as suddenly, all was still again.

"What was that…?" breathed Darkwing, looking at One.

"A shock wave." One disappeared and a fireball filled the screens, tiny dots of debris hurtling outward like dust against the backdrop of Venus. Darkwing's beak dropped open. The Evronian mothership was gone.

"Great day in the morning…" breathed Duck Avenger, who had come to stand next to Darkwing. The two heroes locked eyes. They were quiet for a brief moment, then the two burst out laughing.

One returned to the monitor grid, a virtual eyebrow raised. "May I ask what is so funny?"

Duck Avenger tempered his laughter long enough to say, "I don't know!"

The two ducks went right on laughing, and One rolled his eyes. "Biologicals…"

They quieted down after a while, and Darkwing flicked a tear from his eye. "I can't believe we did it."

"Of course we did! I told ya we'd get Gosalyn back!"

"Gosalyn…" Darkwing looked back at his daughter. She was looking out the windshield at the expanse of stars before them. He unbuckled and walked over to her.

As he got closer, she smiled at him. "What's up, dad?"

He responded by kneeling down and hugging her, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck in return. "I'm so glad you're safe, kiddo. My Little Girl Blue."

"Oh, dad," chuckled Gosalyn. He kissed her on the forehead and stood up again.

"Boy, DW, Duck Avenger really turned out to be something, didn't he?" said Launchpad.

"Yes indeed, LP. I don't know what I would've done without his help."

Duck Avenger joined the group. "It was nothing, Darkwing. After all, heroes help those they care about." He put a hand on Darkwing's shoulder and the two shared a knowing glance.

"Hey, does this mean you've got a new ally, dad?" said Gosalyn.

"Heh. Perhaps. You were quite the formidable opponent to those devilish denizens of darkness, DA."

"Hey, maybe you guys can be some kind of superhero team, like in the comics! All we'd need is Gizmoduck and-"

Darkwing waved his hands in the air, shaking his head. "Absolutely not! Yes, your help was invaluable, but I'm not about to be some Duckvenger!"

"Come on, DW, he'd love it! Plus, he's got a robosuit," Duck Avenger raised his eyebrows coyly.

"I'll kick you out of this flying machine!"

"It's my flying machine!"

As the two heroes continued to bicker, One rolled his eyes and deactivated his auditory receptors. They may have been arguing just like long-time friends, but he didn't want the trip home to feel any longer than it had to.

* * *

"Now, the trick with any entrance is how you present yourself. You want to strike fear into the hearts of your foes as soon as they look at you. Watch this." Darkwing vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Duck Avenger would have to ask later how in the world he could do that.

Duckburg's purveyor of truth and justice was currently in St. Canard, having been invited out on a patrol by Darkwing Duck. They had done this off and on a couple of times since rescuing Gosalyn from the Evronians.

The ordeal had strengthened their friendship in an unlikely way. Now, they could depend on one another in the complicated and dangerous job they both were employed in, and though it took some getting used to for Darkwing, Duck Avenger could tell that he was enjoying this new arrangement they had going on.

Duck Avenger let his mind wander as he sat on the roof's edge, studying the quiet, darkened buildings of the business district. All lights were off, save for the streetlamps painting the blueish surroundings with a yellow glow. Usually, town center would be hopping back in Duckburg, but here, there was an eerie emptiness to the surrounding area. There didn't seem to be anything stopping your average thief or midnight hooligan from conducting their mischief. He could see why this was the first place Darkwing patrolled most nights.

Thinking about it, he had been gone for a little bit. Was this some kind of a joke?

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" his voice echoed.

Well, there was his answer. Duck Avenger scooted away from the precipice and stood up.

"I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares!"

He crossed his arms and waited for Darkwing to appear with a patronizing smirk across his beak.

"I am Darkwiiiiiing DUCK!" he announced, directly behind Duck Avenger. Duck Avenger shot into the air, startled out of his wits.

He returned to the roof as fast as he left it to see Darkwing rolling on the floor, howling in laughter. "Oh, you should've seen your face!" he cackled.

Duck Avenger's shoulders stiffened, and his face glowed red with embarrassment. "Oh, real funny, you big palooka," he grumbled. "This is why I prefer to just drop in and let the X-Transformer do my talking!"

Darkwing got up from the ground, his laughter reduced to light chuckling. "Where's the fun in that, DA? A hero lives for the flair and the dramaticism of eviscerating evil each and every evening!" Darkwing wrapped himself in his cape, emphasizing his words with a wave of his hand.

"If you say so, DW…" sighed Duck Avenger, his hands on his hips.

Sure, there were some kinks to work out in their dynamic, but he would help iron them out whatever they may be. Darkwing was his friend, and he couldn't imagine this any other way. Whatever future the fates had in store for the two single dads/daring heroes, they were ready for it.

All of a sudden, an explosion erupted down the block, drawing both heroes' eyes toward the rumbling. The clang of alarm bells followed immediately after.

"Sounds like it's coming from the Billions National Bank," said Darkwing. A gleam shined in his eye as he turned back to Duck Avenger. "Shall I show you exactly what I mean?"

"You bet, DW," he agreed, raising his X-Transformer.

The two slapped each other's hands together.

"Let's…"

"Get…"

"Dangerous!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And that's all, folks. For a post-credits bonus (like them Marvel boys), check out the epilogue!


	16. EPILOGUE: Evronians in St Canard

Negaduck slammed his palms on the desk and all four of his cronies jumped in fear. "I didn't think you worthless knobs could screw up a simple bank heist!" He rose up and leaned over the desk, growling, "How wrong I was."

"Come on, boss," twitched Megavolt. "How were we supposed to know he'd have a new friend?"

"He threw a wrench in the work, jerk," squeaked Mr. Banana Brain, though the voice came from Quackerjack.

Negaduck snarled, his masked eyes filled with murder. "What was that, Quackerjack?"

Bushroot covered the doll's mouth with his leafy hand and flashed a nervous grin at Negaduck. "Uh, n-nothing, Negaduck, sir! I didn't hear a doll!"

"9/10 specialists recommend you clean your ears because I definitely heard the doll clearly!" gurgled the Liquidator.

The other three glared at their slippery associate. "…what?"

Negaduck jumped onto his desk and revved his chainsaw, his temper flaring. "If you four dolts don't get outta my sight right now, I'll make sure none of you can say anything AGAIN!" he roared.

They all screamed in horror as the chainsaw revved to life, each one making a mad dash toward the entrance to the warehouse.

Negaduck switched off the chainsaw once they were out of sight and tossed it onto the ground. He muttered and grumbled to himself as he jumped down and grabbed a blueprint to mull over.

It was hard being Public Enemy Number One. The least he could ask for was some competent lackeys.

This robbery plan was supposed to go swimmingly, but no! Darkwing Duck, disgusting do-gooder had to interfere.

To add insult to the injury pie, he wasn't alone. Fighting alongside the purple-clad hero was a shorter duck in a dumb jumpsuit and dorky blue sailor's hat. What was more laughable was his name: Duck Avenger.

Just thinking about that smug idiot ground his gears, and he crumpled the formerly pristine blueprint in his fists. "Rotten, little pipsqueak!" he spat, casting the blueprint aside.

He needed to get a grip. His genius plan making skills would not kick in like this. He stomped back to his desk and settled back in the leather chair, mulling over the perfect way to get back at that Duckburgian drek.

Outside of the warehouse, unbeknownst to the malice-loving duck, a set of glowing eyes were nestled in a nearby bush, looking in through a crack in the steel plating.

They turned to their associate. "What do the readings say, Kursaal?"

"They're incredible, Commander Zargon. He is exactly what we have been looking for."

"Yes," murmured Zargon, peering through the crack once again. "The anger is delicious…"

 **END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Man, it's been a wild ride putting this story together. I started just before moving into my college apartment for my first semester at Texas State, and it took me all semester to write this. It's easily been the most ambitious writing project I've ever undertaken.

I wanna thank my good friend RebellingStagnation for editing this story for me. Believe me when I say that her feedback and suggestions made this twice the story it was by myself. I am very grateful for her hard work. Check out her Darkwing Duck fanfic series, Geronimo!

I also want to thank my friends in the Darkwing Duck and PKNA fandoms for their support. In particular, RubberSoles19, and winterpower98 and pkondrugs on Tumblr. I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story. Your nice comments make it all worthwhile. Also over 400+ hits? Thanks a bunch, y'all. I really appreciate it.

So what's next, some of you might be asking. Well, I'm gonna try and take a break from writing for a bit. Writing a story this length took a lot out of me. And I've got a busy semester ahead of me as I'm taking classes as well as working at the school's radio station. But trust me when I say that I'll be back. I'll update From the City of St. Canard when I feel inspired. I've also got an idea for a Ratatouille short story that I'd like to put out there. And yes, I have a sequel to Diabolical Meets Dangerous in the planning phase. I can't say too much since things can (and probably will) change, but my ideas are centered around One. And him possibly gaining a body.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you around!

-AJ


End file.
